


Stand by You

by SapCherryNap, ZestyPepsi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Arguing, Bullying, Don't Like Don't Read, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Police Brutality, Roleplay Logs, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Smoking, The Person Writing Tubbo Is Trans, Theft, Trans Male Character, Tubbo is trans, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapCherryNap/pseuds/SapCherryNap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyPepsi/pseuds/ZestyPepsi
Summary: When their youngest sons become best friends at school, Phil and Schlatt end up making each other great company whenever their sons decide they wish to visit one another. However, after many years alone, the two single fathers end up growing closer than intended.~~~Copy/Pasted from this RP my best friend and I are doing, so some writing may not completely match up or make total sense. The plot is very messy and may not make complete sense in some places, so read with that in mind. Tagged as both Minecraft and RPF for the sake that they resemble their Minecraft sonas in the Roleplay, but it takes place in a real world setting. Will be updated as we reply to our roleplay.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot & Tommyinnit & Technoblade, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), jschlatt & tubbo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 172





	1. Dinner Plans

“Tommy! Are you dressed, son?”

It was a rather lovely Saturday if the father of three said so himself, and as a matter of fact he did. Summer was just around the corner and Techno was going off to college next year, Phil couldn't wait to watch his second son graduate and walk off of the stage. He stared back down at the pot of beef tips and noodles he prepped for dinner tonight, a dinner that involved two special guests.

Tommy's best friend and his father.

“I'm comin’ dad!” the freckled blonde called from the top of the stairs, soon hearing the pounding of his feet coming down the steps. Wilbur, his eldest son, chuckled as he helped his father prep dinner. Mashing up the potatoes in the pot they boiled in after draining the water, he looked over at his dad.

“Tommy's excited,” he smiled, chuckling softly soon afterwards as he salted the mashed potatoes with white pepper and salt. “I'm glad he's made a good friend, especially with one of the less popular kids.”

The platinum blonde father couldn't help but agree as he heard Tommy distantly yell that the food smells good, glancing over at his oldest child helping him cook. “It's real nice, innit? We haven't had dinner guests in quite a while. Go get dressed son, I can finish up.” the older Brit pat the brunette's back and stirred the main course, watching as Wilbur thanked him and went upstairs to his room to put on something more appropriate than just a t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

“Techno! Are you dressed yet?” he shouted from the kitchen as he turned off the electric stove, taking the pot off of the burner and scooping up a large spoonful of butter to slap into the mashed potatoes. Nobody liked dry potatoes after all. He began to mix it, stopping to taste the noodles for seasoning and adding salt accordingly. 

A single father and his only son were coming over for dinner. Sounds a bit like him minus the only son bit, don't you think?

The only sound that came behind Techno's closed door was a grunt of acknowledgement. Was he dressed? Was he still in his pajamas? Who knew. The pink haired teen sat upon his sheets in a dark red T shirt and ripped black skinny jeans, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail that hung between his shoulders.

Eventually the middle child caved and left his room, phone in his back pocket as he looked to his bouncing baby brother. This put a small smile on his face. "Try not to scare this guy away, Tommy. Last thing he wants is a kid bouncing off of the walls." A hand reached over and gently ruffled Tommy's hair before he began downstairs.

Tubbo, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He wasn't ashamed of his father, not in the least bit. It was just.. that man has isolated himself from society for nine years. Getting him to agree to this dinner was a miracle in of itself, really. He just wanted it to go well.

Schlatt was just as nervous, maybe even a little scared. This.. Phil, was also a single father. But he saw how chipper and bubbly Tubbo would be whenever he came home from that man's house. He must have been such a great dad, such a good role model. Him and his son loved each other, but.. no, now wasn't the time.

"Come on, Tubs. I don't wanna be late to this dinner thing." Schlatt, dressed in a probably way-too-fancy suit, held open the door for his little ram kid, watching as he mozzied on out like it was the best night of the year. An Uber had pulled up to Schlatt's house, and before long they were already on the road. While heading to Phil's house Schlatt sat in the dark backseat aside his son, eyes watching the street lights go by while his hands subconsciously gripped his pants. Tubbo's own smaller hand slowly reached over, his fingers caressing his father's knuckles before holding onto his fingers with care. This, inevitably, allowed Schlatt to relax.

Eventually the family of two made it, and with hesitance and way too many nit-picky fixes to his appearance, Schlatt approached the front door of Phil's house, his knuckles giving the door three gentle knocks. Softly, because he hoped by some miracle they wouldn't hear and it'd give him an excuse to leave and go back home.

Two through showers made sure he didn't smell like, well.. a cooped up dad. Not that it was a bad smell.

Tommy couldn't even retort, he was too excited to have his best friend over for dinner and his dad. He's only ever seen Tubbo's dad once and they never said a word to each other, this was when he picked up Tubbo from school once after he got sick. He caught a glimpse, though that was all. The blonde giggled and ran towards the dinner table as if he were racing his older brother, flopping down in the wooden chair and nearly tipping it over in the process. 

Wilbur came downstairs soon afterwards, in a dark brown turtleneck and a pair of skinny jeans with a giant grin on his face. “Ready for us to scare away your friend?” he joked as he approached his little brother earning himself a sharp yet playful punch in the arm. He laughed as he rubbed it out and walked back to the kitchen to gather plates and silverware, patting his father on the shoulder as he walked by. 

“Dickhead,“ Tommy muttered with that stupid grin on his face.

Phil was about to get ready to plate everything up when he suddenly heard a faint knock on the door, putting down the ladle that held the beef tips and noodles. “Could you plate for me, Wil? The guests are here.” he asked the brunette, earning a head nod as he walked out of the kitchen.

Tommy was practically bouncing up and down now.

The platinum blonde scratched his scruff and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair before twisting the doorknob, needing to make sure he looked presentable. Of course he's met Tubbo before, but a bad impression could impact how the boy's father feels about letting his hybrid son come stay at the house. He opened up, smiling bright as he looked at Tubbo first.

Then, his eyes met Schlatt's. He was dressed rather nice, perhaps first impressions were important to him as well. “Welcome!”

Schlatt shoved his hands into his pants pockets, though took them out not even seconds after when the doorknob turned. As soon as the inside of the house was exposed and a man a tad shorter than him stood before them, platinum blonde hair being the first thing he noticed. "Uh.. Hi." 

Tubbo grinned wide as soon as he saw Phil, little brown tail flicking every which way. "Hi Phil! It smells great already! Oh- Tommy!" The excited kid practically squeezed between Phil and the door like a snake slithering through rocks, eager to see his best friend. Techno stood with his black mask secured over his mouth, waving at Tubbo before looking back at the kid's dad. 

Schlatt's eyebrows furrowed a bit as Tubbo ran inside like he lived there. "Tub-" Nope, the kid was already inside. He just forced in a breath of air and smiled with half lidded eyes, a slightly sweaty hand now being held out to Phil. The food _did_ smell good, though. He was damn hungry. "Sorry about that, he's easily excitable. I, uh, I'm Jay Schlatt. Just call me Schlatt." Was that too formal? That probably sounded so formal..

“Tubbo!”

Tommy called out to the ram hybrid as he pushed passed his father, standing up from his seat and wrapping his arms around the older male tight. He realy did miss him, even though its only been a day. 

Phil softly laughed and watched the two boys reunite before turning back to Schlatt, sparkling sapphire eyes staring up at the finely dressed man's own. He took his hand and gave it a shake. “S'not a problem! Name's Phil Soot, wonderful to meet you Schlatt. Please come in, dinner is almost ready.” he made sure the door stayed open before walking away towards the kitchen to help Wilbur out with the plates, noticing the brunette come out with two already. 

He sat them down at empty seats before going back to retrieve the rest, smiling at his father as the older gentleman brought two out as well. “Nice to meet you, sir.” Wilbur greeted Schlatt as he walked back towards the kitchen, making sure to not be rude.

Wow, Phil's hands were... really soft. In a good way, too. There was obvious wear and tear, as any dad would have, but..

Schlatt was brought out of his little fascination with this man's hand when they parted, his awkward smile fading into a much littler one when the platinum blonde turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door open for invitation. He was given space and time, Phil probably understood that he wasn't as touchy feely as his son. Already, good impressions were being made.

"Come on.." Schlatt whispered to himself as he slowly inhaled and fixed his tie, feet carrying him inside the house and closing the door behind him in the process. The house was nice, and his family looked pretty happy. Wilbur was the tallest out of everybody here, and was polite right off the bat. He knew Tommy well enough based off of endless descriptions and stories. Techno was still a mystery. An american child adopted into a British family, and always kept to himself. But, like s'mores, everybody worked well together it seems.

Schlatt simply nodded at Wilbur when greeted, eyes looking back to Tubbo as his son eagerly hugged the taller teen back. It warmed his heart knowing his boy had somebody he could call a friend. He wasn't aware if this family knew about all the awful bullying, but Tommy truly has become the light of Tubbo's life. He had a lot to thank that taller boy for.

Tubbo kept an arm slung over Tommy's neck as he looked to his dad. "You can sit down, dad! Phil makes really good food." His hand grabbed onto Tommy's as he ushered to the table, where Techno had sat a few seconds later in silence. one earbud in and the other hanging down in front of his shoulder.

Schlatt cleared his throat and gave off a small airy laugh. "Right, right. Sorry, I got swept up in the smell of the food. it does smell really good, Phil." God he sounded so formal.. the hybrid sat down in a chair, hoping he didn't take anybody's usual seat. As soon as he made eye contact with Techno, the pink haired teen quickly looked back to his dad in the kitchen. "Yeah- what are we having, again?"

As Phil continued to bring out the rest of the food and insisted that Wilbur had done enough to help, the tall Brit found a seat right across from his twin and smiled as he stared down at the plate of food. It was no secret his father's cooking was amazing. After their mother passed away when Tommy was seven, Phil had been using cooking as a form of coping.

As a result, they've gotten many immaculate meals. Some too sweet for his tastes, some even too salty. But it made their father happy, that's all that counted. He's been a much more gleeful man in the past two years thanks to unrivaled support from his sons and his coping mechanism.

As Tubbo ushered his father over, Tommy swiped his pinky across the sauce on his plate and brought it up to his lips, catching a knowing glare from Wilbur as he licked it off. Tasted good as Hell, but for the sake of the guests Tommy'll wait just a bit longer to eat. “Sit next to me, Tubbo!”

“Much appreciated!” Phil called from the kitchen as he finally brought out the last two plates, setting one in front of Schlatt and the other next to him for himself. The father of three glanced over at his middle son. “Beef tips n' noodles on a bed of mashed potatoes.” he grinned, about to sit down when he let out a soft “Oh” in surprise. He walked over to Wilbur and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. “I forgot to introduce my kids! This is Wilbur, he's the eldest.”

The brunette waved a friendly “Hello” as Phil walked across from him to Techno, placing both hands gently on his shoulders. “This is Techno, he's my middle child. He's a bit antisocial, so you may not see much of him.“ Of course there was nothing wrong with that, but Phil knew how Techno got around new people. He wanted the boy's comfort to come first. Finally he made his way to Tommy, ruffling his short blonde hair before holding his shoulders as well. “And this is our little devil, Tommy. Gotten us into plenty of trouble over the years.”

~~~

Dinner, as expected, was amazing. Schlatt never really held standards for people, obviously, but when Tubbo talked up this guy’s cooking, he was looking forward to a meal. And what a meal it was. But now that the kids were off doing whatever it was teenage best friends did, Schlatt felt- awkward. Even with Techno sitting silently at the table on his phone, who barely ate his food. It was kind of difficult with the mask over his face, but he didn’t find it weird. According to Tubbo he was insecure about his teeth, so did he blame the kid? Not at all. 

Schlatt breathed in and put a closed fist to his mouth to muffle a burp, eyes looking back to Philza. He certainly was enjoying his company, which is something he did not expect. “Well dinner was amazing, Phil.” Schlatt stood up and took his plate, grabbing Phil’s as well without a word. “If I could cook like that Tubbo would never leave the house.” 

Schlatt chuckled as he set the plates down into the sink, rinsing them off for a few seconds right after. All of Phil’s kids were such bundles of sunshine around him, especially Tubbo. Was he doing something wrong? His son loved him and he loved him back, more than anything in the world. “Mind if I step outside for a sec to smoke?” Schlatt asked as he dried his hands off with a couple paper towels, eyes falling back to Phil with the smallest of smiles on his face.

Phil was absolutely ecstatic that dinner went so smoothly with the two families joined together, though at times he caught Tommy being a bit too loud at the dinner table. He never called him out for it, he couldn't blame the blonde for being so excited. He took a sip of his cup of ice water and was just about to stand up and take care of his plate, only to quietly gasp when Schlatt took both of theirs.

What a polite man.

“Thank you,” he said softly, unable to stop smiling and even letting out a bit of laughter as the father of his son's best friend cracked a joke. “I'm sure your cooking isn't all too bad!” he beamed, standing to his feet and pushing in his chair. “I'm happy you enjoyed.” He watched as Schlatt took care of the dishes before walking back in his direction. 

“I don't mind at all. Care for me to join?” he asked, though Phil hadn't smoked in years. Cigarettes were quite expensive and took a toll on their finances, so the blonde made a vow to stop smoking and he did.

Schlatt wasn’t sure why, but he was kind of relieved when Phil asked if he could come with. So who was he to deny him? He’s the guest, after all. It would be hella rude to say no. “Yeah, why not. More the merrier, right?” 

As he approached the door Schlatt flashed Phil a quick glance. There really was something about that man. His warm glow, soft aura, gentle face, kind nature.. there was a lot about him to be respected. And although he was curious as to what happened to his wife, he wouldn’t ask. If anybody understood that pain, it was Schlatt. 

The hybrid stood at the door, hand holding the doorknob to keep it open. “Ladies first.” The father joked, allowing a genuine chuckle to follow suite. What? The man looked like a woman from behind, he thought it was funny. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. Was Phil a smoker? Probably not. He’ll offer a cigarette, but wouldn’t push it past that if he said no. Should he ask this man how he manages his father skills with three kids and their plus one? Maybe it’ll do him some good. 

Besides, as his son said, he “needs to do some socializing tonight.”


	2. The Past Is the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Phil and Schlatt talk amongst themselves outside, Schlatt finds out that Phil wasn't always the perfect father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter we have here. Don't fret though, there's bound to be some angst in the next chapter... Hope you enjoy!

Phil could feel his heart fill with joy when Schlatt said yes. Why? Well, its been quite a while since Phil has made a new friend of his own. He's been feeling a bit antisocial ever since his wife passed away and he's been spending all of his time working from home to care for his boys, so he never had the opportunity to go out there and make new friends. Not that he minded too terribly much.

Suddenly though when he walked forward towards the door that was being so generously held open for him, the taller male joked. He joked, and Phil held a hand up to his mouth and laughed. Genuine laughter came from the father of three as he walked outside onto the porch. It was the hair, wasn't it? Definitely the hair.

The Brit sat down on the chair swing and left a space open for his guest in case he would like to take a sit next to him. Though they just met a hour and a half ago, Phil felt a strange connection. Perhaps it was the single father status of them both.

Schlatt stared for a few moments as Phil sat on the swinging chair, debating on weather he should sit. While he wanted to, he wasn't sure he was really ready to dive right into a conversation that wasn't something related to ordering food or job-wise. 

Still, he did it anyway.

Schlatt moved and slowly sat down until he was beside Phil, body stiff for a few moments until he allowed himself to relax. "Thanks." The hybrid spoke, fingers smoothly pulling out a box of cigarettes until he singled one from the package, the other flicking a lighter until the end was lit. Once the fire starter and box was safely put away, the butt of the cigarette was perched between Schlatt's lips, and one inhale later, a puff of smoke leaked from the corners of his mouth, in a way that didn't cloud into Phil's face.

Schlatt moved a hand up and held the cigarette between his index and middle finger. "How do you do it?" the man stared ahead as he spoke, words honest rather than sad or melancholy. "Be such a light for your kids, I mean. Don't get me wrong, Tubbo and I are very close, he's just always so cheerful when he comes home from being over here."

Though Phil hasn't smoked in a few years, the smell of nicotine wafting through the air was almost a scent of relief. There are many ways to cope and calm yourself, but cigarettes were always the easiest for the older male before he found different methods of keeping himself sane. He nodded at Schlatt's thanks and stared out beyond the picket fence.

“How do I do it?” Phil reinstated the question before a kind smile spread across his lips. “Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue. It wasn't always this way.” Taking a step back and looking at the man he once was a year after his wife passed, Phil cringed. He wasn't really a father to this boys for a while and focused on his own needs. He hadn't noticed just how unhappy they were until he walked in on Wilbur crying one evening. 

“I always think what their mother would want to see if she was still around, y'know? Our boys deserve to be happy, no child should grow up in a depressing household, dont'cha think?” Phil's sapphire eyes looked over at Schlatt as he turned his head, tears visibly threatening to fall as he spoke of his late beloved. He wiped them away, smile never fading. 

“I don't allow them to do whatever they please, but I never keep them from being kids. If they make a mistake I don't scold them for it, I tell them there's always a next time and to try again.” Phil felt a bit of laughter leave his lungs. “Not to mention I may or may not spoil them rotten. They deserve it, they're amazing kids.”


	3. Dejection and Vexation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been over two months since the dinner and everything is going swell. However, in the wee hours of the morning, Phil receives a call from Tubbo, and the poor boy is calling in a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that, as of this chapter's posting, the rating has changed from Teen and Up to Mature Audiences. This chapter contains heavy alcohol use, so please be advised.

“Dad!!” 

Please, please! This isn’t real, this is some sick dream. A dream he’ll wake up from any second now. So what the smell of alcohol was sickeningly strong, and the pain of falling to his knees at his father’s side was more than present, and, and.. 

It was real. 

Tubbo shook Schlatt’s shoulder as tears fell down his face, fearing the worst for his father. In reality Schlatt had drank himself into a miniature coma that he’d wake up from the next morning. And he should have seen this coming. Schlatt never drank in front of his own kid, but today was.. much different. It was the anniversary of Schlatt’s wife’s death, and god did it hit the poor man hard. Hard enough to cloud his better judgement. Now here he was, shirtless whilst in a business jacket with an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand and a couple more off to the side. 

Tubbo nearly hyperventilated as he looked around the room, hands scurrying around until they finally found his phone. He knew he had Phil’s number, he had to call him. He’ll know what to do. Phil was smart and brave. 

Tubbo swallowed and, with a shaky hand, called him, hoping he’d be able to pick up the phone at nearly seven in the morning. The brunette sat beside his father, body shaking as he desperately told himself that his father wasn’t dead. The boys panicking mind didn’t even register that Schlatt was still breathing very slowly. 

Tubbo held the phone against his cheek, other hand holding onto his father’s lifeless hand.

~~~

Phil had just woken up around an hour ago for work. Seven in the morning wasn't particularly early compared to some, so Phil absolutely didn't mind it still after all these years. The father of three sat on his sofa with his laptop resting on his thighs, the heat from the vent of the PC rather comforting as he took a sip from his coffee mug. It was given to him by Tommy for Father's Day and had the words “#1 Dad” plastered on the front in black and red Times New Roman.

He sat it down on the coffee table and got back to typing, hair neatly pulled back in a low loose pony tail. A red and black plaid flannel is what he adorned on his torso along with a pair of simple blue jeans, just in case he had to turn on his camera for a meeting. Never too old for plaid, huh? 

Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. 

He glanced away from the paperwork he was filling out and looked down at the phone that was practically dancing around the coffee table with Tubbo's name shining on the display. Tubbo? What could that boy be calling him at seven in the morning for? He picked up his phone and swiped green before bringing the device to his ear.

“Tubbo? It's quite early, is everything alright?” he spoke into the receiver cautiously, heart beginning to speed up as something didn't sit right with this phone call. Tubbo has never called this early before, or really at all unless he was asking to come visit.

Tubbo’s lip quivered as every ring that went by filled him with more and more worry. What if Phil didn’t answer? What if he was to busy with work? What should have been relief that he did was just another ounce of dread and fear. What if Phil came over and the next thing he knew his own father was being taken out of the house in a body bag? 

“Phil! Th-there’s something wrong!” Tubbo sobbed out, voice raw from screaming for his father to wake up. “Dad, he- he’s not moving! I-I don’t know if he’s okay!” The brunette kept in his urge to break out in more sobs. Now wasn’t the time to cry, he was getting help and Phil was the only person he could trust right now. The concept of 911 or the police didn’t exist in that moment, only the fact that Phil brought safety wherever he went.

And that is all that mattered right now.

Phil could feel his body freeze up and his muscles tense the moment Tubbo spoke through the receiver. The way the teen's voice trembled as he explained the situation made the older man's heart seize. He stood up from the sofa and quickly sat his computer aside, walking towards his eldest son's room as he started to speak.

“Tubbo, listen to me,” Phil tried to speak as calmly as possible as he stood at the door of Wilbur's room. “take deep breaths, alright son? Now, I need you to get close to his face, can you feel him breathing?” He slowly opened the door and quickly yet silently made his way to his sleeping son's bed.

He shook his shoulder with a bit of vigor, watching the young man's eyes flutter open as he looked up. “D-Dad...?” he muttered softly, clearly confused as to why he was awake. “What're you--”

“Wilbur,“ he whisper yelled, leaning down as he's still on the phone. “something happened to Tubbo's father, I need your help son. Can you watch your brothers for me while I'm gone?” he knew the brunette wouldn't say no, but he wasn't just going to leave him here without a single warning. Wilbur sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, throwing the blankets off of his body. He was awake now and his adrenaline was pumping.

“M-My God-- is he oka-”

“I don't know yet. Please just watch your brothers for me and stay awake, I shouldn't be gone too long.“ With that, Phil left the room in a hurry and speed walked towards the front door, slipping on a pair of tennis shoes and a nice brown leather coat. Fuck, he still had work--

He'll call in later, there was no time!

~~~

When Phil got to the house, he didn't even bother to knock first. He was in a state of panic and his car was parked crooked in the driveway, slamming his door shut the moment he got out of the car. He sprinted up the steps to the door and twisted the handle, surprised to find it unlocked before shoving his way inside.

He found Tubbo on the floor with Schlatt, the older man unconscious with the smell of alcohol wafting through the air. Was he breathing? His chest was expanding, even he could see that from where he stood. The platinum blonde shut the front door and immediately bolted to Schlatt, falling onto his knees and pressing two fingers against his neck. 

His heart rate was normal. Judging by the bottle of vodka nearly empty and open across the room and on the floor, he was knocked out cold. He drank himself to sleep. Phil took in a deep breath and let it out, looking up at the teenager with a reassuring smile. 

“He's alright, I'm sure... Your father just had too much to drink.” Phil shook Schlatt for a moment in hopes of waking him, but to no avail. Looking back up at Tubbo he stood to his feet, doing his damned best to lift the unconscious hybrid up in the process. With a few grunts and shaky knees, he managed. He couldn't let Tubbo stay here alone... Not with his drunken father.

“...Would you like to stay at my place for the night, Tubbo? I can take care of your father here.”

Tubbo could only sit back and watch as Phil made sure his father was still alive, and although he said he was, it still didn't look it. Even so, he knew Phil wouldn't lie to him. So trust was laid. "I-I don't know. I don't want to leave him here." 

The brunette sniffled as he sat down on his knees on the other side of Schlatt's unconscious figure, a hand upon his shoulder. "What if you need help and- and I'm not there?" That was a genuine concern. What if something were to happen and Tubbo wasn't there to help prevent the consequences? Surely Phil would know what to do, but the anxiety was still there. 

But it may also be for the best. The last thing Phil needed right now was a distraction while helping his father get better. "...okay. O-Okay, I'd like to stay over. I should pack." Tubbo glanced one last time at his father's all too relaxed face as he stood and began off to his bedroom.

Phil understood why Tubbo was so hesitant, Hell he would be too. Your best friend's single father caring for your unconscious drunken father of your own could end in a number of ways. He continued to hold Schlatt in his arms with a smile to comfort the boy. 

In reality, he was disappointed in Schlatt.

_Very._

“I swear on my life I will make sure your father is alright.” The Brit replied softly, feeling a bit of relief when Tubbo left to go pack. After that, he stared down at the unconscious hybrid's face, smile disappearing completely.

He grunted, proceeding towards the man's bedroom to lay him down to rest. He'll remove the rest of the top half of Schlatt's suit and his belt, but God he was not dressing him like an infant. He was disappointed in him, but he wasn't going to have him rest uncomfortably.

~~~

"mm.."

Schlatt's consciousness returned, and it returned with a vengeance. A pounding headache, the sick feeling of wanting to vomit, heart burn, the works of your typical hang over. Or rather not-so-typical this time around. What even happened last night?

The morning sun was unwelcoming when the hybrid's eyes cracked open, pupils growing small when the light attacked his already pounding head. Or maybe it wasn't sunlight. All he saw was a gentle orange glow surrounding a figure with gorgeous blonde hair, no face to be seen. It was all still blurry. Was.. was he dead? 

"Georgia..?" No, that couldn't be his wife. His wife had black hair, and it was medium long. Was it god? An angel? He wasn't a religious man but hey if he was in heaven, he wasn't complaining. "Is... is this it..? Am- Am I.. dead..?" Schlatt's voice was barely a whisper as one hand slowly, weakly, shakily reached up to touch the figure's face. But instead of soft skin, he was met with light scruff.

It's been around two hours since Phil took Tubbo to his place, securing him a place on the loveseat to rest his frantic head. Poor boy was probably having trouble sleeping still... He knew Wilbur would help him though and that set his nerves at ease.

The platinum blonde had just opened up the curtains in Schlatt's bedroom, hoping that may encourage him to wake up. His plan worked however, though a little too well. Phil turned his head as a shaky hand met his cheek, blue sapphires meeting the hung over hybrid's gaze. Jesus, was he that out of it to believe he was deceased? Phil sighed and turned away.

“No, you're not dead.” he said deadpan. The Brit was glad the man was awake, but by god he couldn't shake his disappointment. “You're hungover. Your son called me last night thinking you were dead.” Icy daggers stared down the single father briefly before Phil began to walk towards the bedroom door.

“...I'll get you some water.”

Schlatt could only muster a groan when he realized it was Phil, though upon seeing that familiar face he remembered he had a son, who was in the house when he passed out drunk. Fuck.. what has he done? 

“m’kay.. I’ll be out, just- give me a sec.” once Phil was gone and Schlatt was alone, the hybrid stood to his feet, hangover so strong it made his mind and body wobble a bit. Though it didn’t take long for him to leave the room and meet Phil in the kitchen, a hand on his head, middle and index fingers spread to make room for the base of his horn. “God, my head.. is Tubbo still at your place? Jesus, that poor kid..” Of course Schlatt felt guilty. And of course he had attempted to quit drinking, more than once. But every year only seemed to get tougher and tougher on his head. Why should he be alive and successful while his wife was dead because of him? Schlatt wasn’t suicidal, not even close. But sometimes he wished it was his wife who stood here, happy with her son. If he could trade places with her, he would do it in a heart beat. He- 

Schlatt stopped when he was a foot away from the fridge, an arm without energy gripping the handle with yet another small groan. “You hungry, Phil? May not be much compared to you, but.. I like cooking.” He opened the fridge, eyes scanning over the food items before they stumbled across a bottle of beer, unopened and cold.

Phil quietly shook his head on the way out to the hall and down to the kitchen, stretching his arms up into the air and letting out a groan. Good, now that Schlatt was awake he can call Tubbo and ask the boy to get ready. Then he can go home and get back to work, most likely needing to stay up a few extra hours tonight. No matter... All was well at the very least.

When the hybrid walked into the tiled kitchen after him, Phil couldn't help but smile. At least the man was awake, he couldn't imagine what poor Tubbo would do without his father. If he were to have arrived to find Schlatt dead-- he didn't know if poor Tubbo would heal.

“Huh?” he glanced back at the other male, watching as he rummaged through the fridge. “Oh, sure. Thank you, Schlatt.” The Brit snuck in beside him to grab a bottle of water, muttering “excuse me“ before backing away. He was quite thirsty, he has been taking care of the house. Looking in the living room, it was actually thoroughly cleaned.

What? He got bored.

Schlatt took a small side step to allow Phil some room, watching as he took a water bottle. How long has he been here for? How long was he passed out for? Has Phil even slept? Either way, he had a lot to thank for this man. 

“Not a problem..” Schlatt grumbled when his attention turned back to the fridge. What could he make? His stomach still felt nauseated. Even after last night, he still just needed a fuckin’ drink. Maybe it’ll help him forget, just like he’s always hoping alcohol would do. Just a small sip.. 

Schlatt sighed and reached forward yo grab the beer, thumb nail easily working the bottle cap open. His ears fell down a bit more, both out of shame and, well, depression. He’ll get help when he was ready. “So how long were you over for?” Schlatt shut the refrigerator door with his foot, the bottle being lifted up to his lips so he could take a good swig of the beer. It tasted like nothing by now considering how many bottles he’s consumed since his wife’s passing, but to him that was perfectly fine. 

Phil leaned up against the countertop as he twisted the cap off of the plastic bottle, bringing the cool liquid up to his dry lips and taking a sip. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet smell of a clean kitchen, smiling as he hydrated. As he heard the sound of a cap coming off of a drink, he presumed it was a soda of some kind and continued to mind his own.

“For around three hours,” he said softly, opening his eyes slowly and setting down the bottle. Though when he locked on to Schlatt, his smile faded quickly. Was-- was this man drinking a beer?? He was just alerted that his son thought he was dead last night and he was unconscious for over four hours and he was fucking drinking again?

Phil furrowed his brows and suddenly approached the hungover hybrid, raising his hand and smacking the bottle out of the man's hand. It flung from his grip, shattering on the tile floor and Phil didn't even flinch nor give a glance towards the now shattered glass.

“The _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” The platinum blonde yelled in Schlatt's face, accent thick with genuine anger. “Ya woke up from a drunken coma and your first thought is to drink--?! Yer son thought you were dead three hours ago!! What's going to happen to that boy when his father actually kicks the bucket, huh??! Tubbo will be sent away to God knows where!”

Phil knew it wasn't his place to lecture about how to be a father, nor scold Schlatt for his actions. But he genuinely cared for this broken man and his teenage son, he wanted to see them both happy and healthy... Schlatt more than he'd like to admit. His finger jabbed at the taller man's chest. “Get your _fuckin’_ act straight before your son actually ends up finding you _dead_!!”

Schlatt’s consequences hadn’t even registered, not yet. In fact none of the pain he experienced in the past caught up to his conscious mind, but the second that bottle hit the floor and shattered, the smell of beer overwhelming any other smell in the kitchen, it all came back. The pain from last night, the pain from that night. 

A quick huff left the man’s mouth, emotions so raw they caused physical pain in his throat, chest, and eyes as tears started to squeeze their way out. “God, I- I know! Don’t you think I know that?!” The hybrid snapped back, one hand grabbing Phil’s shoulder and pushing him away, gentler than a shove. “Every day I- I fight with this fucking problem! A-And I know one day Tubbo might find me dead, it fucking scares me! But- you don’t- I-“ Schlatt growled and grabbed onto one of his horns, knuckles white as the tears spilled down his cheeks. “How am I supposed to forget? That night, I- I-I killed-“ the words choked him, almost too real as he forgot how to breath for just a second or two. Heavy breaths followed, subtle sobs making their way through. “My wife died because of me!! How am I supposed to forget that?!” Schlatt’s voice cracked horribly as pained and broken eyes stared right into Phil’s. “And Tubbo, he- he needs a better father than me. I want to be better, I- I want to be you! But I can’t! Ok?! I.. I-I..” 

Schlatt fell to his knees, arms hugging himself tightly, afraid that if he let go he’ll lose whatever humanity he feared he had left, all trapped in a shaking body. “I love him.. more than anything on this planet. But I’m- im scared. If I get better..” one of the hybrid’s fingers shakily grabbed onto a broken shard of glass, holding it up about a foot off the ground. “That I’ll never heal. And if I can’t heal, who’ll take care of my boy?” The glass piece was dropped, and both hands flew to cover his face, sobs tossed and muffled into his sweaty palms. “I don’t know what to do, and- and it- I-it scares me, Phil-!”

Phil, for the first time in a very long time, instantly regretted his choice of actions. He watched as Schlatt fell to the floor and tears fell down his face in waves with no signs of stopping in the slightest.

The father of three took in a deep breath. Why did he scream at him like that...? Phil never knew how Tubbo lost his mother and he never wanted to ask in fear it would make the boy upset, but knowing that he didn't even bother to think that Schlatt was somehow indirectly involved in it before scolding him filled him with guilt that stretched for miles. He fell down onto his knees, gently grabbing onto the hybrid's wrists and slowly pulling them away from his face.

Seeing his reddened and tear stained face broke his heart. 

He let go of the man's wrists and slowly leaned in to hold him gently as if he were more fragile than a thin piece of paper, and he very well may be. A hand met the back of Schlatt's head as he tenderly ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down.

“Schlatt... I-- I didn't know. I'm so, so sorry.” he began, voice barely audible unless one was as close as they were. “It's alright to be scared, but you shouldn't want to be me. You should want to be you, a healthier you.” He held him just a bit tighter now. “I miss Kristen every day. I miss her so much, Schlatt... But I know she would want me to be happy,” he let go for a brief moment and looked him in the eye, smiling genuinely. “just as your wife wants you and your boy to be happy. I have faith that you can do it, Schlatt. I can help you.”

Schlatt’s eyes shut tight the moment his hands were moved, though they opened when he was met with Phil’s face. Was he angry? No, not at Phil. He couldn’t have known. 

The hybrid’s wet eyes widened a bit when he was pulled into a gentle hug, one that he melted into almost immediately. Phil was so warm.. 

Hesitantly his arms wrapped around Phil’s torso, his fingers eventually gripping the back of his shirt. And when eye contact was made again, Schlatt knew Phil was worth putting some trust into. He’s here after witnessing his worst side, after all. Who wouldn’t? And if anybody knew how losing a wife felt, then.. it was him. “I-.. o-okay. I’m-“ Schlatt swallowed, a hand moving back to wipe his cheek dry. “I trust you.” 

How did Kristen die? That question has been on his mind for ages now, but never asked. How could you ask something like that? Maybe it was time he did. “Phil, how.. h-how did you lose Kristen?” Curious yet sympathetic eyes met Phil’s, his heart rate slowly beginning to slow down. Slowly.

Phil smiled sympathetically at Schlatt when the man made it clear he trusted him, feeling his heart grow warm at the sight of the younger man wiping his tears from his face. “Wipe that sadness away... But never forget it's okay to cry.” he spoke softly. 

Then, he felt his throat tighten at the topic of his late beloved.

Phil sighed.

“...We used to smoke a lot,” he began, taking in a deep breath as memories of holding his wife's hand in the hospital flashed through his head. He remembered how tight he held it, how he couldn't stay strong long enough for her to slowly leave this world. He remembered breaking down then and there. “She... We didn't know she had a bad respiratory system. She developed cancer in her lungs. It's why I don't touch cigarettes anymore.“ He looked at Schlatt in the eye, smile faded as now was definitely not a good time to be smiling. 

“What about your wife? I've... never asked.”

Schlatt felt his throat tighten as he listened to Phil tell the story of how his wife died. It was heart breaking. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to sit in a room with your wife as she slowly slipped from your grasp, unable to do anything but just sit and watch, hopeless as the flatline became deafening. It was what he feared most. Maybe it was just cruel that he didn’t even get the chance to hear the beeping monitor in the first place. “I’m.. so sorry. That must have been awful.” 

And then the question was turned around. It made him close his mouth for a second to swallow dry saliva. “Mine..? She, uhm.. it was..” the man sighed. If he was going to get past this, he needed to talk about it. And Phil was his guidance. The hybrid moved so he sat on his rump rather than his knees, hand holding the side of his head as he recalled the night for the first time in years. 

“We were on the road. Tubbo couldn’t have been any older than seven. God, I don’t even remember where we were going.” The hybrid shook his head a little as he stared at Phil’s lap, finding that he was.. surprisingly calm. “It was dark and our headlights were too damn foggy to see anything too far ahead of us. I-“ Schlatt closed his eyes for a moment with furrowed brows as he let out a sigh. “I looked at my phone for two seconds just to make sure we took the right exit. I didn’t even feel the car going into the next lane.” He looked back to Phil’s face, those soft expressions bringing him a type of comfort he hasn’t felt in a long time. “She didn’t even get a chance to know what was happening. Paramedics said it was.. instant. She was gone, just like that. All because I was being stupid. Haven’t driven a car since.” 

Schlatt just reached forward and put a gentle hand on Phil’s shoulder, a gentle smile finding his face as he sniffled for the last time. “Thank you. For.. being here. I’ll be better. This time, I will make it a promise.” He stood to his feet and held his hand out to the blonde.

Phil listened and he listened closely, unable to prevent the subtle tears that creeped into his vision to obscure it. So... It was-- Schlatt's fault, huh? He really couldn't blame him. No one really expects that to come true, that looking at your phone even briefly could kill you or someone else. 

Though, he smiled at the touch of Schlatt's hand against his shoulder.

“It was. But it made me and my boys stronger.” he said softly, looking over at the hybrid with a look of gratitude. “We still miss their mother each and every day, but we know she's watching over us.“ The moment Schlatt stood to his feet and held out his hand, the platinum blonde could feel something ease away. Fear perhaps? Regret? Who knew, Phil surely didn't. All he felt right now was... relief. He grabbed the man's hand and pulled himself to his feet, quietly grunting once he stood up straight. 

“I believe you. Allow me to clean up this mess I caused... It was horrible of me to do. Where do you keep your broomstick and dustpan?” Blue sapphires drifted over to the shattered glass that sat in a puddle of booze, hoping he won't leave any behind that may get lodged in someone's foot.


	4. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making sure the kitchen was safe, the two fathers settled down on the couch to watch a movie and cool off. However, they end up getting a bit closer than intended, and get a good look at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter's posting, the rating has been changed from Mature to Explicit. This is the smut chapter, one that my best friend and myself looked forward to writing for a long time. It is not important to the plot and is purely here for spice, so if it makes you uncomfortable I recommend waiting for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy <3

Well that was a mess. But was Schlatt upset with Phil? Not in the slightest. He had every right to smack that beer out of his hand, and honestly he was glad he did. How else would he have been brought to his senses?

Currently the two sat on the couch, a large shared blanket over their knees as they let their hands dry after washing their hands and such. Had go make sure they didn’t have any small stray shards of glass, after all. They were almost shoulder to shoulder as Schlatt yawned, ears falling back a bit as he did so until his face relaxed again. He actually had a pretty good time. The two shared some genuine laughs, which was rare for him these days. Mostly from stories about Phil’s children.

In all honestly, maybe he was enjoying this man’s company a little too much. He started feeling something for this man that he hasn’t experienced in, well.. years. He was still trying to figure it out himself.

“It had a rough start, but.. it was a good morning. I have you to thank for that.” He was about to pat Phil’s knee, but decided to keep it up to his arm for now. With his current array of feelings he didn’t want to make things awkward on accident. Not now, at least. “Actually the smell of that beer made me feel more sick than anything.” Schlatt chuckled a bit, head turning to Phil’s direction. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and rinsed his mouth out so he didn’t worry about his breath reeking of whatever alcohol he chugged yesterday.

Phil rather enjoyed picking up the shards of glass in an odd way... The two being so close and exchanging conversation as they cleaned up what may be Schlatt's last bottle of beer. When they finally settled down underneath the blanket and the father of three leaned back against the couch cushions, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Though, bonding with Schlatt like this in such a strange way made Phil feel... different? Like he was starting to catch something he hasn't felt since he first fell in love with Kristen almost twenty years ago.

He glanced over at Schlatt, smiling softly. A smile so genuine and pure it could turn an atheist into a god worshipping man.

“I'm more than happy to have helped. I like seeing you like this, genuinely happy, y'know?” He said, suddenly realizing what he had just said... He awkwardly cleared his throat as his face heated up, no color coming to it yet though. Shit, was he-- was he really starting to feel something for this man? Phil inched a little bit closer..

Schlatt chuckled a bit when Phil said this, able to see the genuine emotion in that damn smile of his. So pure, so soft.. was it as soft as it looked? His lips, his face, his expression. He wanted to feel it. To..

To..

Was Phil getting closer to him? Was he leaning in? Schlatt’s heart started to pump harder now, Adam’s apple bottom as he swallowed excess saliva in his mouth. Fuck it.

Schlatt’s ears fell down a bit more as his gaze shifted between Phil’s lips and those beautiful sapphire blues of his until eventually, finally, he found himself getting drawn closer to him like a magnet. Schlatt’s eyelids felt heavy, and as soon as he felt soft lips brush against his, the hybrid shut his windows and closed the gap, the hand on Phil’s shoulder holding him tighter by the minuscule amount. He tasted so sweet, he felt just as soft as he had looked.

For the first time in years, Schlatt felt complete.

Jesus, Phil felt like a goddamn teenager on a first date. Why the fuck was he feeling this way? Schlatt was his friend, nothing more than that... N-Nothing more...-

His body became as stiff as a brick wall when his eyes met Schlatt's, watching as how his gaze drifted from his eyes to his lips. Was he thinking what he was thinking...? If he wasn't, why was Schlatt studying him in such a wonderful way? He swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth when the hybrid leaned in and suddenly-

Their lips met.

The older man melted right then and there. He could feel himself being brought closer as he kissed the other man back without hesitation. This... This was his first kiss in eleven years. He couldn't take it, his eyelashes were soon fluttering closed as he placed a gentle hand on Schlatt's thigh. He didn't move it, he didn't make a sound either other than a soft exhale through his nose as their lips moved in sync. It felt so good.

Phil barely peaked his eyes open to watch the hybrid's reaction to this... He wanted to know if he knew just how good he was making him feel just by initiating this kiss.

Schlatt felt his body melt then and there, feeling as if nothing else mattered but them. He craved the warmth Phil emitted from his body, his touch, his everything. He didn’t realize how much he loved this man until now, and god did he fall hard.

One hand came up to hold the side of the blondie’s face, thumb stroking his cheek ever so softly as he dared to deepen the kiss. Schlatt was happy, that was more than evident when his tail started to flick left and right as his heart played an old familiar tube. His past, those dark days, voidfull hours of self dread and hatred, they no longer mattered. All that mattered was Phil.

The hand touching Phil’s shoulder slowly moved to his chest, brave fingers spreading out as lowering down inch by inch, feeling this man’s body through his shirt. Lower and lower he went until he felt his wrist brush against Phil’s groin, his palm soon following. Wait-

Schlatt broke the kiss with a huff, his cheeks red and lips glistening. “Fuck, I- I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t-“ he pulled his hand away, the same one combing through his hair as he thought of a way to save himself. Shit, he got too touchy way too quick. He just hoped he didn’t ruin this, or make Phil uncomfortable when he finally opened his heart again for the first time in god knows how long.

Phil's heart felt as if it was conducting an orchestra, pounding left to right just to go left again and cause this wonderful feeling in his gut. His face was darkening in the color pink, deft hands running up Schlatt's thighs and holding onto his sides. He's never kissed a man before, or even kissed anyone in eleven years and yet-- he felt as if he knew exactly which buttons to press. He tilted his head and moved forward, deepening their savory first kiss little by little with each gentle touch Schlatt laid upon his body.

But when Phil felt that palm between his legs, he let out an excited huff through his nose.

His eyes opened immediately when the younger man separated his touch and the kiss, watching as how he was filled with anxiety that climbed up out of nowhere into his heart. Did he perhaps believe he went too far? Taking his left hand and gently resting it on Schlatt's cheek, Phil smiled calmly.

“It's okay,” he replied, right hand soon enough falling off Schlatt's side and sliding between his legs. His palm gently caressed the man through his pants, though clearly still a bit shaky as he was rather nervous. “ _I liked it._ If I ever became uncomfortable, I'll tell you to stop.” A soft thumb caressed the man beneath his eye, holding his head with care as eye contact was never broken. “Would you do the same?“

Schlatt, although he was fully prepared for immediate rejection, didn’t.. expect it. Or at least think it would actually happen. Even so, when Phil’s calloused yet soft hand touched his hand, he felt relief. Even more so when one slid down to his own groin. The touches alone made him grunt, and although his tail did begin to slow, he was not enjoying this any less. “Fuck, Phil-“ the hybrid cursed, all of his energy being used to not buck up into the blonde’s heavenly hand. “I- I promise. I’ll do the same, just- hah, I _need_ you.”

Talk about 0-100. Schlatt hasn’t felt this suddenly pent up in ages. He wasn’t much of a sexual man, not since the incident, but now? It’s like all those years were finally catching up to him, raining down a hormonal storm in which he’s never seen the likes of. And the only person who could tame that storm? Was currently rubbing his growing bulge.

Schlatt huffed and took a chance, one leg swinging around until he threw the blankets off of them both, allowing him to sit on the blonde’s lap comfortably. He dove in for another hungry kiss, their teeth clacking just once as a result. Both hands held Phil’s jaw, a gentle moan mixing into the dance their lips made in sync with one another.

_‘I need you.’_

Phil was generally a very calm and collected man. Over the years he had mastered self control and now it was like all of that practice and mental strength was thrown straight out of the goddamn house. When Schlatt straddled his legs and suddenly pulled him in for another kiss, the Brit really couldn't take it anymore.

His cock was slowly rising in his jeans.

No longer palming the man as they made out on the sofa, Phil's hands wandered to the hybrid's rump and gave it a squeeze, continuing to grind their clothed crotches together as if they were nothing more than two horny teenagers trying to get their rocks off and God was it working.

Phil, as much as he'll never admit, was growing impatient yet worried. Who was going to-- go inside? Were any of them even knowledgeable about how to do this properly without leaving the other bedridden for two days due to pain? Phil knew the risks that came with this and yet... His surfaced love for this man was too much for him to think reasonably about the consequences.

His tongue danced on Schlatt's bottom lip as he asked for permission to claim his mouth, a soft hand slowly inserting itself into the back of the younger's pants. His ass was so soft... Fucking Hell.

If Schlatt was a virgin he would have creamed his pants before Phil could even get his tongue inside his mouth. Thank god his body had more training than that.

Of course he wasn’t about to deny a whole make out session with this man. He’s slept with a man before and this wasn’t his first time kissing one, thank some old high school sweetheart. And as much as he wanted to keep his composure, he had to admit that hand on his ass was enough to make him melt. It only made him want to touch this man’s bare skin even more. In fact he craved it, like a meth head craving that fix after falling into relapse.

Schlatt opened his mouth, though his tongue was the first to attack Phil’s own head on, another gentle moan seeping into the kiss as a shudder shot up his spine. Brave hands moved down the blonde’s front once more, and finally they got to touch that skin he’s craved oh so much. He felt along Phil’s abdomen, hiking higher and higher until they found the hills of his chest, thumbs absentmindedly gliding over Phil’s nipples. Just for a moment they parted from his skin, long enough to pull his shirt completely off and throw it carelessly to the floor. Wherever it landed wouldn’t be concern until later.

Schlatt was about to drive the father of three to insanity if he kept touching him this way. Calloused fingers running over his chest was just enough to make the older male let out a soft moan, a sound that nobody has heard in over a decade. He was going to top this man and make it his main goal to make him squeal with bliss, no matter how hard he has to try and hold himself back.

The moment Schlatt opened his mouth, it was a battle for dominance. It was clear both of them were going to have a little battle to determine who may be doing what and Phil was going to win it. The taste of mint on the hybrid's tongue from his toothpaste sent the man's head spinning, shoving his own tongue into the other's mouth and feeling them so effortlessly glide over one another whilst his shirt was removed from his body.

Phil didn't have too terribly much muscle on his body, but he wasn't lanky either. He made sure to keep himself fit and tidy always. Though his chest didn't harbor any platinum blonde hair, his arms were decorated with the silk-like fibers as well as a neatly trimmed trail of hair down into his pants.

He parted from the kiss, saliva coating his lips as he tugged on Schlatt's shirt and lifted it over his head, being cautious of his horns as he didn't want them to snag on the cloth. Fuck... His chest looked so beautiful, just as every other inch of him.

Schlatt's body wasn't built in the muscle category at all, but he wasn't unhealthily skinny. Rather that healthy middle. He may have been an alcoholic but he wasn't about to let it destroy his body. While his chest and belly were bare, strands of dark hair neatly decorated his legs and arms, and of course some stubble on his chin.

Feeling more bold once his torso was exposed, Schlatt's hands found Phil's thighs, fingers gripping them and feeling his flesh underneath. Phil looked absolutely wonderful, and seeing the same reaction in his eyes gave him a boost of confidence. Schlatt readjusted his knees on the couch and angled his hips more downwards, only to grind his groin right against Phil's. It send a shudder of pleasure right up his spine, one that caused his breath to stutter and shake.

"God, Phil- you're so- just-" Schlatt fumbled over his words as he worked his front up against Phil's, toes curling and uncurling and drool leaking down the corner of his chin. Who knew this is where one drunken night would lead, huh? As much as he loved seeing Phil's bare torso, he also wanted to strip this man more, to see what goodies he had in store.

Phil was going to lose himself of he kept staring so longingly at Schlatt's body like this, hands feeling up his ass and squeezing the warm flesh.

The platinum blonde's body shuddered with pleasure when the hybrid angled his hips just right, their clothed cocks grinding together and pulling a whimper from the older man. He needed to get both of their pants off before he tears them away like a wild animal. “You're going t-to drive me crazy-- just like this,” he admitted, finally removing his hands from Schlatt's pants to instead begin to undo them.

“Please... Please get mine off of me.” he asked kindly, grinding his hips upward and groaning as they once again rubbed up against one another. “Don't hide your body from me any longer...“

Phil got the fabric undone, swiftly beginning to pull it down and over the younger man's ass and thighs yet still leaving on his boxers in case he were to change his mind suddenly. In all honesty, Phil hoped he didn't... He could already see the outline of his dick through the trousers.

Schlatt had power here. He could keep Phil's pants on, hold the hem tightly between his fingers and keep him in suspense as he continued to grind down against him. If he wasn't so damn thirsty himself, maybe he would have gone through with it. Another time.

Besides, Phil begging and panting like this was sending his heart in every direction possible. How could he refuse?

Wordlessly, Schlatt obliged, and worked phil's pants down just above his knees. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he saw just how pent up Phil was underneath his boxers, but right before he went to touch the other male he took note of how the blonde stopped at his own boxers. Even through all of this, through their raging hormones, consent was still needed to be given more than once for this guy.

Fuck, he loved him.

Schlatt looked down at Phil's face, pupils practically sparkling as his tail flicked about here and there. "Phil," both hands found the blonde's face, his own leaning in until the tips of their noses brushed against each other. "I want this. I want _you_. I.. might be a weird time to say it now, but I love you."

Schlatt gave Phil a smile before giving his nose a little peck, ears twitching as a long lost feeling of happiness came back with warm, open arms.

Phil tilted his head back in absolute relief. Having those jeans slipped down his legs did wonders for his length, he could feel the tent slowly becoming wet at the tip. What? Its been many, many moons, okay?

At the sound of his name and hands gently cupping his face, Phil locked eyes with his lover and suddenly his breath was taken away. God, Schlatt's eyes were more dazzling than any gemstone could compare to. Slowly, his left hand slid up the hybrid's back whilst the other barely entered his boxers at the front, not moving anywhere close to the man's erection until the time was right.

“I want you... In more ways than one,” the older man said softly, leaning in just enough for their lips to barely touch. He closed his eyes, hand slipping farther down until his fingers finally wrapped around his warm length. He could tell the man was absolutely excited, just as he was.

“I love you too, Schlatt.”

Phil sealed the kiss once again, being nothing but gentle as their lips moved against one another passionately. He's never jerked off another man before... but he'd damn sure do his best as he began to pump Schlatt's dick from base to tip, hand effortlessly gliding up and down his shaft.

Schlatt shuddered into the kiss, not even bothering to turn it into something overly heated when the gentle loving tenderness was enough. Besides the hand on his privates was starting to take over his mind more than the kiss.

Schlatt didn't bother to muffle his noises, a gentle moan mixing into their kiss as Phil's hand started to work at his stiffness. It felt fucking fantastic, his toes curled and uncurled every time the platinum blonde's hand made the round. His hips started subtly rocking forward into the touch, and shaky hands wasted no time in pulling Phil's underwear down enough to expose his own hard on, the muscle brushing against his wrist.

He figured phil wasn't much of a take-it-in-the-ass kind of a guy. Has he ever been pegged? Eh.. questions for later. For now he had no issue riding this guy like a see-saw. What? It felt good as hell.

Schlatt leaned forward again until his lips weren't even an inch away from the other's ear, hand gripping the top half of Phil's cock teasingly soft. "You ever been inside a guy before, Phil?" Schlatt moaned again, his chin falling and resting on his partner's shoulder. He really wasn't going to last long at this rate.

The blonde's ears were filled with the most delightful of noises as Schlatt made it clear he was already enjoying himself. When Phil's own length was suddenly exposed to the open air, a soft sigh left his lips. It felt so good to be free, especially so close to him.

“There you go, baby...“ he muttered softly, slowly quickening his pace with the movements of his hand as he felt Schlatt begin to rock his hips, palm gliding over the slit whenever his hand came back over the tip. Phil was the kind of guy who could simply cum knowing he was making his partner feel good, so even if he didn't get touched much he'd be enjoying himself to the fullest.

Though, he stopped when his cock was lightly grabbed by deft hands.

A shudder went up his spine when Schlatt whispered to him, humming in content as the younger male once again moaned into his ear. “Never.“ he smirked, eyelashes fluttering as he suddenly started to jerk the other off again. “Is that an offer?”

Schlatt's breathing became borderline pants when Phil's hand got back into motion, though that didn't break his ability to talk in a sweet seductive tone, all for Phil. He didn't even wonder if this man has been bisexual, bicurious, whatever. All he cared about was if he really did want this, which was obvious that he did.

The hybrid let out some noise that was a mix of a soft chuckle and another moan, his dick twitching as pre-cum leaked from the slit. "Only if you're taking. Me, that is." With a kiss applied to the blonde's shoulder, Schlatt sat back up and leaned off to the side to open up the bedside drawer. With little struggle he pulled out a bottle of lube, popping the cap open with his thumb.

"We have a shit chair, i-it needs oiling up sometimes." The hybrid snickered as he tilted the bottle and let some of the clean liquid run right onto Phil's tip, hungry eyes watching like a hawk as his hand slicked it over his length, observing how it shined in the living room light. "Fuck, you look good." The man's tongue glided across his bottom lip as he slowly looked up Phil's body, stopping on his face.

Phil could feel his breathing becoming ragid with each new sound his lover produced from his beautiful mouth, hissing through his teeth before leaning back to stare at Schlatt's wonderful face.

We watched the younger reach over into a drawer, eyeing the bottle of lube and letting out a chuckle. “Of course,” he said softly with a grin, looking down at his cock when the cap was popped. He was ready, he was so--

 _Fuck_ that was _cold!_

The platinum blonde nearly squealed, instead jumping and watching as his dick twitched from the cold and earnest. Then a hand slid over his cock to warm it back up again, eyes half-lidded and jaw barely going slack. Their eyes met once again, Phil's hips nearly bucking into Schlatt's hand.

“I-I'm being driven mad.”

Schlatt just couldn't help but smirk when Phil reacted so suddenly to the cold liquid, only to relax and give him the most beautiful expression he's ever seen; absolute bliss

"Yes. Yes you are." Schlatt's eyes became half-lidded when his other hand moved back with some collected lube, two fingers easily sliding in. He never owned any toys, so this wasn't new or foreign. And it only took about a minute for his body to warm up to this again, the man grunting as he took out his fingers again.

One hand was placed palm-down onto the blonde's chest while the other held his cock at the base, his own hips shifting until he felt the tip prod at his lubed hole. Schlatt sighed in content before looking back to Phil. "Once it's in you can't really.. undo it. Are you sure this is what you want?" Schlatt knew Phil wasn't the kind of man to go into this unsure, but it really doesn't hurt to ask, right?

Phil swallowed his fears, eyes sparkling as he watched Schlatt begin to finger himself. God-- his cock danced around on his belly with the thought of watching it front and center, but he wasn't going to ask Schlatt to turn around. That didn't stop his dick from leaking though.

The father of three knew the younger man definitely had some experience in this field of pleasure, but Phil on the other hand did not. He was a bit scared to be honest... What was it like inside of a man? Was it as soft as a woman, and would it hurt them? Could the tightness inside prevent him from orgasming properly?

Suddenly it was time. Phil shuddered at how absolutely warm Schlatt was and he wasn't even inside. “I'm-- a bit scared, if I'll be honest.” he admitted. He's been curious about his sexuality for quite some time and of course he's watched videos, but seeing it happen to him with a man he loved sent butterflies _everywhere._ “But please... please, don't stop.”

Schlatt stared down at Phil as he spoke his honest piece, taking his concerns into consideration. Shit, he remembered his first time with a guy, It was nerve wracking, so he couldn't blame him. "As long as you want me to." Schlatt huffed as he shifted his knees upon the cushion, eyes looking back to his rump as he slowly lowered his hips down, the tip popping in with ease with the extra lube and fingering. So they just straight up skipped the blowjob? Eh, that's fine. They could always do that next time.

Next time, huh? Since when did he get that confident in this?

Schlatt's teeth latched onto his lower lip, the flesh being held delicately between his lower teeth and upper canines as his body slid down a couple more inches until the stretching became uncomfortable. Then did he stop, a curse escaping his mouth in the form of a whisper. "fuck.." Schlatt shuddered as he finally took his hand away from Phil's dick, both hands finding the blonde's chest. "H-Haven't done this in a while, give- give me a sec."

Schlatt's eyes closed as he felt himself slowly adjusting to the intrusion, only to open to Phil's face. Only then did he give the man a crooked grin, awkward and shuddering as he held in his noises. For now. "God damn, you're beautiful."

Holy fuck, Schlatt was so goddamn warm and tight, Phil swore he was going to lose his breath.

The platinum blonde let out a gasp, hands finding Schlatt's hips and holding him there as his cock leaked pre-cum from the sheer pressure alone. He wasn't going to last, he really wasn't. Five minutes maybe--? He kept his eyes trained on his lover's face and, when he showed signs of pain, he gripped his hips tighter to make sure he didn't go down any further.

“A-Are you alright-?” Phil looked at him with much concern before the hybrid clarified he was indeed okay, just needed to take a minute. His lips stretched back into that golden smile of his at the compliment, leaning forward and nuzzling his warm nose against the man's neck.

“And you are gorgeous.“ he whispered into his ear as his lips parted, licking the tender skin at the crook of the younger man's neck before suddenly latching on, gently biting onto his skin whilst he sucked a beautiful mark onto it. Schlatt was his man. His lover.

After he was sure he left a loving little bite everyone could see, he kissed it gently and made sure to cover every square inch of the now reddened blotch on Schlatt's skin.

Schlatt’s lip was snagged between his teeth once more when Phil gave him a hickey, which would most definitely be worn as a god damn trophy. “Only for you, sweetheart.” The hybrid nearly growled once his body went into motion once more, and with one last push Schlatt’s thighs rested atop Phil’s own, the man moaning out his lover’s name as every inch fit inside his body perfectly. “Fits- ngh- like a glove.”

Schlatt tried to give a laugh, but his body was practically crying out for friction. He leaned back and placed his hands right above Phil’s knees, hips rotating just a tad before lifting up just shy of an inch or two only to find a steady pace along his length.

The hybrid’s jaw fell an inch or two, eyes closing so he could relish in this heavenly feeling. He didn’t mind bottoming or topping, because if done right it felt like a damn pleasure party either way. And with Phil? God, it felt like pure absolute heaven. “Fuck, you feel goo-ood.” His own dick twitched, the fact that it wanted to be touched not even registering. He’ll get there, but for now he was just high on the fact that Phil’s dick was inside of him.

Phil's jaw went slack, eyes damn near rolling back when his cock was completely sheathed inside the younger man. He could feel every single movement-- it was heavenly. The sound of the blonde's thighs slapping against Schlatt's ass was like a symphony to his ears.

“Your body is so perfect... God, you work me so good.”

Phil praised the hybrid as he wrapped his arms around his waist and gently began to move his hips as well, calmly thrusting upward into his sweet ass each and every time Schlatt came back down. “You're so perfect... I've never seem a more beautiful si-aight in my life.” His hips moved a bit faster now, not wanting his lover to do all of the hard work and beginning to put his workout routine to the test. Moans filled the air, ones that sound as if they came from the heavens themselves.

Keeping one hand around the younger, the other traced designs down to his groin and gently groped his dripping cock, beginning to stroke slowly and steadily with the rhythm of his thrusts. He wanted Schlatt to cum before he did, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't get to finish.

Schlatt’s toes curled as his own cock was gripped, the muscle twitching and pulsing in Phil’s hand as he stroked the ram, tail and ears twitching. Pre-cum already leaked out of his tip, dripping onto Phil’s thumb with another drunken moan. “Phil, just- I- I can’t last much longer if I’m being honest.”

Schlatt, wether it was a mistake or not, arched his back once his mind fully comprehended just how full he was, but that only made the man gasp, borderline scream, and shake as he rubbed himself down onto Phil’s dick right against his prostate, a near overstimulation. “Fuck!” Schlatt threw a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming again, though of course that didn’t stop him from moving his hips. In fact he moved a bit faster.

Schlatt panted and moaned in desperation, whispered high pitched squeals ghosting into the air with his noises as he chased after that glorious, glorious high. Incoherent words and his lover’s name were all that he could say, eyes locked dead onto the blonde’s drop dead gorgeous face. How did he get so lucky? Thank god he lived alone, or else he would have pitied whatever cat, dog, or fish he might have.

“Go ahead baby, cum for me... You look so pretty like this-- I-I'm not gonna last either."

Phil suddenly froze when Schlatt let out that scream of pure unadulterated bliss, at first believing he may have hurt him until he continued to move his hips onto his length. Did he perhaps hit a special spot inside of him, more sensitive than the rest? God, he needed to find that spot again. The way his lover arched his back sent shivers down his own.

Phil concentrated on pumping Schlatt's cock, until suddenly-- the sound of skin slapping against skin sparked inspiration for a joke no less. One that was so painstakingly bad, it suddenly made Phil laugh softly as he stopped moving altogether. He couldn't hold it in, really! He decided to tell it, even if the timing was rather questionable in terms of the time and place.

“Schlatt,” he began, snickering as he let go of the younger man's dick. “Does this make you... A _Schlap dog_ of sorts?“ he asked, smile so wide you could tell he brushed this morning. His laughter got louder as he let out a snort, the thought of his orgasm coming closer no longer there.

Needless to say, neither was Schlatt's. Their night of fun ended there with the both of them laughing themselves soft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughter during sex is such a lovely thing, and we both agreed the sin should end here. Did the two fathers finish? Or did they stop then and there from sheer embarrassment? Let us know what you think <3


	5. When Times Get Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tubbo gets jumped outside of the highschool, Tommy and Techno go looking for the smaller male only to stumble upon a scene that makes their blood boil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel chapter! This takes place the first day Phil gets to meet Tubbo. Warning for fighting, homophobic comments, bullying, and slight blood.

“Not so tough without your dad now, are you?” 

Laughter and mocking voices were all that Tubbo could hear as he faced off his three bullies. Carson, Vincent, and Shane. Three assholes who just couldn’t seem to get off his case and leave him the hell alone. Unfortunately, after noticing that his horns had grown an extra half inch this morning, Tubbo went to school with a spark of confidence. Confidence that got him into.. this situation. Stuck outside during school lunch hours behind the building, backed up against the wall and facing those three face on. The hybrid scowled, a dirtied up pine green shirt and torn jeans on his person he refused to let his back touch the wall in fear. He’d show these assholes who they were dealing with. 

Vincent nearly snorted as he noticed Tubbo’s determination. “What are you going to do, dumbo? With those small ass horns of yours I doubt you’d barely make a dent in the wall.” Tubbo responded to this with an offended scoff. “Yes I can! I’ll make a dent in your thick head to prove it!” 

The other two only laughed, Vincent eventually joining in. That laughter had set Tubbo off. He’ll- he’ll show them! He’ll show them that he isn’t just some weak kid! The brunette growled and ran full force towards Carson, feet pounding on the ground until finally he hit him in the chest horn-first. Although it felt like a hefty impact to him, the one hit barely even budged. 

Carson snorted and roughly pushed the boy back before grabbing onto his horns, forcing him into one place. “You talk a big game for somebody who can be stopped with two hands. Next time to talk big game, make sure you can hit me harder than a flick on the wrist.” Carson barely grunted as he shoved Tubbo back and yanked him to the ground by his horns, practically throwing the boy right onto the concrete.

However another noise followed, like the sound of a bottle cap hitting the ground. Attention was drawn to Tubbo’s bleeding head, and the top half of his horn laying on the pavement not a foot away. 

The brunette grunted and tried to bite back his pain as a hand flew over the now broken horn as he laid upon his side on the ground, tears already flowing down his cheeks. He didn’t understand.. why did that happen? They were supposed to be strong, a symbol of manhood-! 

~~~

Techno sighed as his hands buried themself inside his hoodie pockets, feet walking in sync with his little brother as the two made their way down the school hall. “I didn’t think English could get any more boring than that.” The American complained with a small yawn, perhaps even a little exaggerated. 

One hand came up to side the side of his face as a few loose strands of long pink hair fell in front of it, but was easily fixed with one smooth motion with his fingers. He scanned over the hallways for a head of brown hair, since Tubbo usually caught up with them for lunch after fourth period. But was nowhere to be found. “Think he’s already outside?” His attention turned back to Tommy just so the blonde could hear him in these noisy ass school halls. 

Today was absolutely shit in Tommy's honest opinion. English trickled by on the clock like molasses in the middle of winter and he was unable to focus properly the entire class period. He was a good student, just had a shit time concentrating some days. 

The blonde glanced over at his older brother Techno, needing to barely look up to meet his gaze. What? He was already a giant himself standing at a whopping 6'3 before he's even hit seventeen. “I dunno, he always waits for us,” he commented as he scanned the heads in the hallway for Tubbo's familiar brown head of hair and his horns. He got a message from him this morning saying they grew some more today! He was so goddamn proud of him, he wanted to tell him that, too. 

“We can make a quick trip out, m'sure.“ he told him, walking a bit quicker now as they headed towards the doors. He didn't drift too far from Techno's view as he poitely pushed passed a few individuals to the double doors that led out to the back of the school where they usually met up and talked about their day.

Except this time when he opened the door, his entire body froze.

The first thing he saw was that group of bullies that always picked on the smaller kids. Next he saw Tubbo laying on the ground, head on one of his horns with blood leaking from it. He could feel anger rising in his body, blood boiling as he grit his teeth. But most of all, he could feel his concern for the older teen growing considerably. 

He ran up to Tubbo and kneeled down. “Tubbo!“ he called, feeling his heart sink as he noticed the piece of his horn on the ground. Holy shit. They-- They broke it?! He looked back at the bullies, holding onto his best friend. “The fuck is wrong with you?! You assholes, you'll pay for this!”

He couldn’t lie, this was probably the worst pain he’s ever felt. His head was pounding and it felt like salt was being continuously poured onto the wound. But for his sake he kept his noises and grief in, and just as he was going to get up a familiar voice spoke next to him. Wide Blue eyes darted up towards his best friend, and to Techno as he walked up behind him. 

He felt like crying again, only for a different reason this time. 

Techno put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder as he stared those assholes right in their punchable faces. “Tommy, punch with your knuckles, not your fingers.” The senior reached up and pulled his hair back, fingers effortlessly putting it into a high and loose ponytail. Carson only scoffed at this, turning his head so he could spit onto the ground. “Pay, huh? Ok, Tommy. You’re built like a twig and your adoptee here looks like takes dick more than fists.” As the boys laughed at this, a fist cracked right into his face, knocking the fucker to the ground. Techno growled as he kneeled roughly right down onto Carson’s chest, knuckles meeting his face once again. 

Just as Vincent went to kick him off Techno moved his foot out and kicked him right in the belly, knocking him back but not down. “Tommy! You can do it!” Techno encouraged right as Carson pulled him down by the front of his shirt and pinned him to the ground, the two boys now wrestling not-so-playfully.

Tommy looked up at his older brother as he approached behind him, nodding in understanding as he started to stand to his feet. The blonde looked back down at Tubbo briefly and gave a soft smile, turning back around and watching as Techno started off with pounding Carson's face in.

Tommy bolted forward, using Carson's hurtful words only as kindling for the fire raging inside of his heart. When Vincent was kicked away and stunned, Tommy took that as an opportunity to collide his fist with the right of the boy's jaw. He grinned with a victorious bit of laughter when he stumbled back even further and fell onto his ass. 

“Built like a twig, but piss me off and I'll hit ya like a fuckin’ truck!”

Techno's words of encouragement rang throughout his ears, hearing footsteps to his left when Shane began to sprint towards him. He turned his head, moaning out in pain when a clenched fist met with his cheek. He fell to the dirt, Shane's foot soon attempting to come down onto his stomach.

He grabbed his ankle, moving as if he were attempting to swing the man's legs like a golf club to toss him aside. He wasn't a fighter like his older brother, but he'd fight to protect those he cared about most.

Eventually Telchno had gotten the upper hand with a quick jab of his knuckle right into the fucker’s side, the teenager now sitting on his chest to throw blows to his head, just enough to knock his brain around and ensure he didn’t get up again for a little while, just enough to get the group out of there. 

Tubbo stood on shaky legs as he finally took his hand off of his now broken horn, watching as Vincent got up and got ready to throw a hefty blow towards his best friend. Absolutely not. The hybrid growled and began in a full sprint towards the more scrawny of the group, ramming his entire body into him and effectively sending him right to the ground. And once Carson was effectively out of the game for a bit, Techno stood up with a bloody nose, bruised cheek, and black left eye as he spit blood right onto his chest.

However instead of charging at Shane, Techno had faith that Tommy could show that fucker who was boss. He carefully pulled Tubbo back and quickly examined the broken piece of his horn, which was still continuing to blood with that hit he just rammed onto Vincent. “Shit- Tommy, you got it?!” The middle child called out as he ripped off a piece of his own shirt and tied it tightly around the broken bone.

Tommy took the window of opportunity to get back up to his feet, dirt covering the back of his jeans and white and red tee. As Shane got back up as well, he heard Tubbo let out a growl and begin to charge head first into Vincent, snickering and cheering him on when the fucker was knocked over.

Though, that did cause another blow to his face by Shane directly on the nose, able to feel the crimson run down over his lips.

He wasn't fucking around anymore. Tommy used his long legs to his advantage and kicked the right one up between Shane's legs, hearing him yell out in absolute agony. “I got this!!” he yelled back at Techno, swinging his fists left to right.

One.

Two.

Three.

Shane fell to the dirt with a swollen and bloody face, Tommy huffing and putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. By the time he stood back up straight, the principal charged outside from the building and stared at the scene before him.

Oh, fuck.

~~~

“...” 

Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo all sat inside the principles office in silence as they awaited Phil’s presence. The two’s father was called and made aware of the situation. The waiting game was painful. Tubbo promised the principle that he’d tell his dad about it, he just- didn’t know how. 

The brunette sat in silence as he stared down at his knee, broken horn wrapped with bandages with little bleeding on top. Proper medical attention was given thank god, but it still hurt like a bitch. But just like his horn, his pride was broken. It took him two years to grow these things out, and now- now one of them was broken! What was he going to tell his dad? He was hardly a ram anymore. Tubbo just sighed as he looked over at Techno and Tommy, watching as Techno held an ice pack close to his bruised cheek. “Thank you. For.. coming out there. I’m sorry you guys got into trouble.” 

Techno just waved Tubbo off and put a proud hand on Tommy’s shoulders. “Nah, those assholes had it comin’. ‘S what friends do for each other, y’know. Besides you guys did great.” The tried to make light of the situation, but in all honesty he was scared of Phil’s wrath. This wasn’t the first fight he’s gotten in, but it was the first fight he dragged his brother into.

Tommy kept his arms crossed and his gaze sharper than a dagger as he stared at the principal and the boys they beat the shit out of on the other side of the room. Shane's face was looking worse than he left it now that his cheeks were swelling.

Good.

His frown disappeared when Tubbo spoke to them, looking over at his best friend and placing a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “S' what they get for messin’ with our friend.” he said with a shit eating grin only to hear the principal angrily clear his throat. 

Tommy kept his hand there just to protest.

The door to the office swung open, a familiar platinum blonde standing in the doorway with an absolute scowl. Why the fuck were both of his boys in here?! He could understand Techno, but Tom--

He widened his eyes at the sight of the injured Tubbo next to them, a guest he didn't know the office had. Phil studied him, noticing the bandage around his horn and how his bruises were older than his sons'... He kept his arms crossed and watched as Tommy retreated back into his seat and three boys across the room snickered. 

“Ah, Mr. Soot! Thanks goodness you're here.” The principal stood to his feet and put his hands firmly on his desk. “Your boys and their friend nearly put three young men into the hospital!”

“For good reason!! They hurt Tubbo!”

Techno was the first to speak despite Tubbo opening his mouth to undoubtedly try and take the blame off of the brothers. "Listen to Tommy. Those pricks were beating the shit out of Tubbo, what were we supposed to do?" 

Carson just coughed, pretending to me a lot more hurt than what he was. "That's a lie! Tubbo threw the first punch, we were just trying to eat lunch outside!" 

Techno growled and stood to his feet, hands balled into fists. "That's a fucking lie and you know it! Tubbo is smaller than all three of you, you pieces of shit!" If there was one thing the teenager hated, it was those who prayed on the smaller and the weaker, and these three fit the agenda. 

Tubbo swallowed and gently pulled Techno back down into the seat, able to feel how warm his skin had gotten. He then looked to Phil, eyes wide and even a little scared. But was he weak in this moment? No. He just didn't want to make a bad impression on Phil. He's never seen Tommy's dad until now, after all. "Sir, it- it really wasn't their fault. They came in to protect me after those three broke my horn, honest!"

Techno huffed and wiped the re-opened cut on his lip. He looked back at Phil, eyebrows furrowed yet eyes nearly pleading. "I dragged Tommy into it, that's on me. So you can't punish Tommy for this, dad. Just me. I threw the first punch. technically."

“Sit your butt down! You will not yell in my office!”

The principal fumed as he slammed his hands against the wood, watching the hybrid boy pull Techno back down to his seat. Techno wasn't known for lying about his fights, he knew he wouldn't sit and act like he did nothing wrong. Tommy never fought either, he was such a peaceful kid... and by the looks of this young man next to his sons, this story checked out.

Phil looked at Tubbo and smiled just as Tommy was about to argue. 

“You must be Tubbo,” he said softly, holding a gentle hand out to the young man and placing it carefully on his shoulder. “Tommy has told me much about you. It's a pleasure.” Now looking back at his sons, he could see the hurt and the pain in Techno and Tommy's eyes. Phil, all in all, was incredibly proud of them for defending their friend and fighting back when he could not.

“Mr. Soot, your children are not to return to school for three days.”

Way to rub salt into the wound... Tommy slumped over and lowered his head, eyes avoiding his father completely as he knew he could be in serious trouble-- what if he's not allowed to see Tubbo anymore? What if Tubbo is seen as some kind of ruffian!?

“I see.” Phil said simply. He looked over at the three bullies once again and stared daggers through their souls before looking back at his lovely children and their friend. “Well, I suppose there's only one way to deal with this.”

The principal smiled. He knew this man must've been a wonderful father, Techno would be punished thoroughly--

“What's your boys' favorite flavor of ice cream? I heard Cold Stone has a few new selections.”


	6. Thievery and adoption

Life wasn’t.. exactly what Ranboo had wanted. But he wasn’t born into lucks and advantages. In this shit world, if your skin wasn’t up to society’s standards, you would be treated as such. Like garbage. Thrown out onto the street like- like a candy wrapper. Four families have done it already, and he hasn’t even touched 18 yet. Ranboo wasn’t your typical child. He was a freak, a menace, a ‘freak of nature’. Hell he heard that more than his own name, he might as well change it.

The teenager was- tall. Very tall. Standing at 6’6, good old Ranny lived almost every day of his life out on the streets, or sneaking in through motel windows just for a bed for the night. After being abandoned at 8, and rejected by four other families after that, he learned to hate at least one thing as he got older Christianity is a menace. Ranboo walked in a pair of black dress pants, sneakers, and a white button up shirt. To hide his face he wore a pair of shades and a two-colored mask, half black and half white. His hair was oak brown and medium long. Your average teenager from afar.

Though scoping eyes did spot a blonde man walking cluelessly along the sidewalk, and his wallet halfway out of his back pocket. Perfect. If he was lucky then this could feed him for at least a week! Just as he sped walked a bit closer and acted like nothing happened, he suddenly grabbed the man’s wallet and sprinted off full speed, figuring that shortie’d never catch up with him. The teenager rounded an alleyway, but as soon as he did he felt a fist grab his shirt and practically throw him to the ground with an 'oof'.

A police officer rammed a knee into his back and practically sat on top of the kid, hand still holding his shirt without the intent of letting go. “Got another wallet there, freak?” The man grunted as he forced it out of his hand. “Figured. What better do you have to do with your time?” His other hand pulled out a pair of cuffs, holding Ranboo tighter as the teenager struggled under him. “Get _off_ of me you- fucking pig!”

Phil was sure that the mechanic said his car should be done by this morning, right? He knew he needed to go grocery shopping and he'd rather die than let his children go hungry. Before vehicles, people walked everywhere. Just because they can now drive everywhere with ease doesn't mean that's the only way to get around, no?

So, the blonde ended up leaving the house with his hair pulled back in a low loose ponytail due to the heat and a t-shirt and jeans, quickly smiling to himself as he made his way to the store. Of course carrying everything home was going to be some trouble, but he only needed food for dinner tonight and snacks. Once the engine was fixed up and a new battery was in place in the car, he'd come back for more.

He could hear a person behind him, but suspected nothing of it. Once the stranger suddenly grabbed his wallet, Phil didn't even have enough time to react. “Hey--“ he briefly called as the teenager bolted down the sidewalk, chasing after him although a little bit behind. His legs weren't as long, which posed a little bit of a problem. He almost continued running straight ahead as he didn't even realize the young one turned into the alleyway until he heard a confrontation, listening and _watching_ as these cops forced the boy onto the ground and called him names.

Poor kid... He didn't look like a spoiled boy who just wanted extra cash. No, he looked like he needed it to survive. “Excuse me?“ he called into the alleyway, stepping in and staring at the scene below him with a look of concern. “What are you doing with my _son_?” This was good... He couldn't let this young man get arrested, who knows what these bastards would do to him. Of course he couldn't let him keep the wallet either, but that's for a bit later.

Ranboo’s elbow rammed back and hit the cop directly below his knee, earning him a pained yell, a hand in his hair, and his head being lifted up and slapped back into the ground, just in time for the teenager to look at the same man now calling him his son. Great.. so he stole the wallet off of somebody who was either delusional or thought he was his son, wherever that poor bastard was.

The policeman forced the wallet from Ranboo’s hands and stood up, his partner taking his place and putting Ranboo’s wrists into a back hold, earning a little pained growl from the boy. “Excuse me sir, you may be a bit confused. This is the kid that took your wallet. Sorry for the trouble.” The man just sighed with a smile as he handed Phil back his wallet.

The second officer forced Ranboo up onto his feet, the teen jerking his arms once before they were held firmly in place behind his back. Though they only just stood there as he breathed heavily, eyes staring at this stranger who just called him his _son_ out of all things. God if he wasn’t _anything_ , it was somebody’s kid.

Phil stared at the boy for a brief moment, flinching when his head was slammed into gravel. Good god-- no child should be treated this way!! Phil snatched back his wallet from the officer as frowned, and by god he looked pissed. He pointed to the other end of the alleyway towards the direction of a clothing store. Thank god he knew this town.

“I told my son he could take my wallet and go shopping, have you never heard of spoiling a child?! Let him go this instant before I press charges against you officers for assaulting my boy!”

Emerald eyes wandered over to the petty thief. Though he was angry at the officers, kindness was reflected in them and was meant to tell the young man “It's okay.” he wasn't going to let him go to jail and rot, it was clear he was a bit frightened. Who wouldn't be?

For a moment everybody was silent, up until Ranboo’s arms were let go and he was gently shoved in Phil’s direction, the teen stumbling a little and standing right next to Phil, making sure to leave little room between them. What? Apparently he was his son..

The last two policemen dispersed except for the one, who just sighed and pointed towards Phil’s chest. “Don’t you give up on this one, the last thing I need is catching his ass out here stealing wallets and bikes, god damnit.” Ranboo sneered at the officer as he left, being left with nothing but awkward silence. Up until he spoke. “Why.” The teenager took a step away and looked at the blonde, taking notice of how different they looked, how short this guy was compared to him.

Phil's frown never left his face until those damn cops left before his smile returned, changing the atmosphere around them. “Why?” he repeated, carefully opening his wallet to pull out a hundred dollar bill and hold it out in Ranboo's direction. “Because no young man or woman should be punished for trying to survive.”

The Brit was thankful that it was him who got his wallet stolen instead of someone who would have easily given this boy to the cops with no regrets. He didn't hesitate with the next words that came out of his mouth. “What's your name, son?” he asked softly, grinning up at the young man.

He could help him.


	7. Phantom crashes.

This was it. Schlatt hasn't touched a car in years, at least one that he was driving. It's been.. years, but Phil was here to help him through his fear. And he was going to do it. Everything was fine, the car and the road was smooth. He and Phil were sharing laughs and smiles, what could go wrong?

"Thank you, Phil. For everything." Schlatt let out an easy breath as he allowed himself to relax in the driver's seat as they drove down the long empty stretch of road, earning a soft 'you're welcome' from Phil back. The hybrid smiled as he felt a hand on his thigh, but as much as he wanted to hold it back he kept both hands on the steering wheel. But.. something happened. That smile faded as the road got bumpy, and the steering wheel began to go out of control. Schlatt gasped a bit, his breath getting heavier as panic started to settle. "Phil- Phil, what's happening?"

Phil sat up and reached over to hold onto the steering wheel, eyes equally concerned as he tried to clam the hybrid down with his soothing voice. "Schlatt, calm down. It's just the road, nothing more than a rough patch."

Schlatt made a mistake. He wanted to see him. The hybrid turned his head and looked at that angelic face, but he wasn't met with a smile. He was met with horrified eyes, and mere seconds later everything went black. And when the light returned? Schlatt wanted nothing more than to just be granted the sweet relief he deserved. Fire, broken pieces of car, and.. Phil's body, bloody and broken.

Schlatt's eyes shot open as tears already started to stain his face, his legs trapped and crushed by the maimed vehicle. " _P-Phil!!_ " His cries for Phil only became faded and distant before he shot up in bed, body cold and sweating as tears stained his face. Schlatt looked over and saw Phil's body, on the bed and cleaned of any bed. horrified, he moved and straddled Phil's waist, shaky hands holding his face. He was warm.. still warm? Slowly his mind cam to as a soft round of sobs sounded through the bedroom. "I.. I-I'm so sorry, Phil. Please wake up."

Slowly, very slowly, Schlatt began to realize that he was awake. Phil was alive. But his panicked mind didn't allow him to process it completely, not yet.

Phil hadn't the slightest clue of what was happening next to him, still completely asleep and at peace just as he was a few hours ago. He wasn't dreaming, eyes simply closed and hair spread about his pillow.

Pressure was put on his waist and suddenly he was being shaken from his slumber, eyelashes fluttering as blue eyes opened to witness the scene above him. Schlatt was shaking him and he was-- crying? Phil turned his own hands finding his lover's and lightly gripping them. He looked shocked. “S-Schlatt? Baby, what's wrong?” he was frantic, eyes looking around wondering if something may have happened.

“Did something happen? Are the kids okay?” Instantly, his fatherly instinct kicked in before everything else, shaky blue eyes scanning the man's face only to stop at his own eyes. No, something didn't happen to the children, it was him. The blonde raised his hands and cupped the hybrid's cheeks. “Baby, baby... I'm here, it's okay. Calm down my beloved, I'm not going anywhere.”

He's never seen Schlatt so frantic in his entire life. He looked like he was expecting him to be dead, still continuing to shake him steadily. His hands slowly came down to his arms, grabbing them carefully to stop him from shaking. “Shh... Stop crying, it's okay. I'm here Schlatt, I'm here.” Perhaps it was a nightmare of some sorts...?

What could you do? What were you _supposed_ to do? Panic attacks weren't something that happened often, at least not in these past few months, so it was a very uncomfortable and unwelcomed mold to beak. But when Phil's words were being spoken and his own hands and arms were stilled, everything started to come back into place. Phil was.. ok.

Schlatt stared at his lover's open eyes, which was one of the things he were to miss the most. Those gorgeous, gorgeous blue eyes of his. A nightmare, that's all it was. But no matter what he couldn't stop seeing that god awful image in his head, Phil's bloody body, all because of _himself_. If he ever lost Phil-

Schlatt just swallowed and laid down on top of Phil, head buried in his collarbone and arms hugging his torso tightly with no intent of letting go. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The ram hiccuped, fingers clutching at Phil's robe. "We- I was driving, and we crashed. You- you weren't-" His eyes squeezed shut as he tried his damn best to block out the memory, ears pressed flat against his head as he just relished the warmth Phil always seemed to offer him so matter how bad they may fight.

Phil could still feel the man trembling above him, his hands shaking as well as his irises. His own face softened and he squeezed Schlatt's biceps, tears finding their way into his eyes as well as he explained his dream and buried his head into his neck.

The Brit's hands ran up Schlatt's back, one finding its way into his hair before he kissed the top of his head. “There was no car...” he whispered softly, fingers so carefully scratching at his scalp. His own tears fell down his face. Why? Schlatt was in such pain, not even Phil could contain his emotions seeing his beloved in such emotional agony. “I'm alive, baby. I'm still breathing, I'm here.“

The hand on his back gently scratched, dull nails running up and down the beautiful skin to soothe him. “I'm never leaving you, or the kids... I'll always be by your side, Schlatt.” Once again kissing the top of his head, Phil now kept his nose buried in his hair. He continued to quietly hush him, telling him it'll be alright.

Schlatt's shaking slowly came to a still, and his muscles finally allowed themselves to practically melt into Phil's body as he was hushed and caressed. Phil's body was, right now, the most welcoming thing on the planet, and soon his tears were dried and his sobbing had stopped. There was no accident. Phil is ok. "O-Ok.." Although his grip got lighter, he didn't move. He didn't want to, he was honestly just going to fall right back asleep on top of his Phil.

Schlatt took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his boyfriend and letting it out in a calm, much needed exhale, His eyes fell closed, and soon enough Schlatt was slowly beginning to drift back off into sleep, but not before he could let out a tired "I love you."

Phil closed his eyes slowly, knowing that Schlatt was beginning to relax against his body. He could feel his back become less tense underneath his hand and heart rate slow... It brought him peace. Continuing to gently stroke his hair and softly hush his worries, he himself was starting to fall back asleep.

“I love you too, baby.“ he whispered against his gorgeous brunette locks, never stopping his calming movements until the moment he fell back asleep with his boyfriend atop of him. Strangely enough, this was incredibly comfortable... Phil could argue this was the closest they've ever been asleep together in their large bed. He didn't think about it too terribly much though, unable as he was carted off into dreamland to meet his lover in another world inside his head.


	8. Have they forgotten?

So this was Phil’s family huh? If he got the names right, these were his kids, boyfriend, and boyfriend’s kid. Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and Schlatt. He knew Wilbur fairly well, that guy was chill. Techno looked- scary, but also relaxed. Tommy was Overwhelming, but not bad. And- well, you get the picture. They all seemed great. Like a happy family. And a bonus? No pictures of Jesus or any crosses on the wall. It made him feel oddly safe. His previous foster families were always religious, and he never had good experiences with them. It sort of put a.. negative picture onto Christianity for him.

Schlatt sat on the couch with one leg crossed over the other as he smiled at the kid, who was really fuckin’ tall. “Well it’s nice to finally meet you! Tubbo’s told me a lot from when he’s over and you’re out here talking with Wil. I just wasn’t expecting you to be so damn tall, my god.”

Ranboo only snorted a little at the compliment. “Pfft, thanks. I didn’t expect you all to be so- kind, I guess? Phil and I didn’t exactly meet on the best terms, so..” when he was replied with a smile and a shrug from Schlatt, who already heard the story, Ran felt himself smile a bit under the mask, shades still on his face. He wasn’t ready to take those off yet. “Yeah. And hey, I didn’t think Phil’s boyfriend would be a hybrid! That’s cool, I respect it.” Schlatt nearly choked as he stood up, forcing himself to swallow the coffee in his mouth. “Ha- wha-at?”

Ranboo cleared his throat as Tubbo’s and Techno’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh, it’s just- I saw the picture in Phil’s wallet that one day. You know, the one of you two kissing? I-I don’t judge, I promise! I’m not like that.” The tallest cleared his throat, already afraid that he did something wrong. Why was Schlatt surprised? He was the one kissing Phil in that photo, wasn't he?

Techno’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked to Phil, face spelling confusion as the corner of his upper lip curled a bit. “What picture?” He spoke up first, voice quiet yet still conveying emotion. In Techno’s standards, at least. What the hell was this guy talking about?

This was actually a lot more relaxing than he thought it would be. Everyone in the house already knew the story; Ranboo ran off with his wallet and Phil saved his ass from cops. Honestly, it was more funny than it was anything. As Phil sipped on his coffee next to his loving boyfriend with a wonderful grin on his face while the family talked amongst themselves. Until... Ranboo spoke about the photo in his wallet. And a boyfriend. And Schlatt.

Phil didn't react too much on the outside, all of his panic being reflected on the pounding of his heart. He lowered his cup and looked over at Techno, no smile on his face this time. Instead he reached down and grabbed at his wallet in his back pocket. “Well... I was hoping to tell you at a different time. Tell all of you boys.” he replied, opening up the leather wallet and pulling out a photo.

It was Schlatt and himself sharing an intimate kiss on one of their hidden dates. He glanced over at Tubbo. “Your father and I found out we loved each other almost four months ago,” he spoke with happiness lacing his words, then looked over at Techno. “I was planning on telling you all over dinner sometime in the future.”

Tubbo’s eyes shined like stars at this information. “Woah, really!?” The boy let out a quick happy laugh as he looked at Tommy, but of course his attention was quickly diverted to Techno, his own smile fading. Uh oh. “Woah!!” Tommy nearly yelled with joy, grabbing Tubbo's shoulders as he looked over at the photo. “Are we brothers now, Tubbo?!“

Techno slowly nodded, but a smile never found his face. “Almost four..” the boy’s words faded away as a scoff quickly found their place. “Four months? Of what, you finding love? What happened with-“ Techno shut his mouth. Don’t play that card. Bringing mom into this wasn’t fair on Phil. But his anger was quick to try and replace that judgement. “What happened, dad? Is this some way to replace your memories of mom?” The pink haired boy stood to his feet, eyes snapping to Schlatt as he went to speak. “Techno-“

Techno’s attention _whipped_ towards Phil as he pointed a finger at him, words spiked with venom. “ _Shut the fuck up._ ” And just like that, Schlatt’s lips were closed. Techno combed a finger through his hair and shook his head, face showing a quick expression of disbelief. “Wow.” Was all he said before walking off and up the stairs, the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut causing Tubbo’s body to jump a bit seconds later.

Ranboo’s eyebrows were raised in surprise. Him and his big mouth.. “Phil, I- I-I’m so sorry I didn’t know you- I’m-“ how was he supposed to save himself from this? God he was probably pissed. That was one hell of a secrets expose to his kids. And what memories of Techno’s mother? He knew she was dead, but- Ranboo stood to his feet, ready to make a break for the door if needed. It’s not that he expected Schlatt to be aggressive, it was just a natural reaction at this point.

Phil chuckled at his youngest's reaction, though his happiness was short lived when his eyes finally met Techno's own. “Techno--” he began, only to feel as if an arrow was pierced through his chest and out his back when his middle child brought up their mother. His eyes went wide, breath catching in his throat. When Techno's anger shifted to Schlatt, Phil finally spoke up. “N-No, that's not true! Techno, I—” Phil stood up, tossing the photo on the table before nearly giving chase to his son. When Ranboo nearly sounded as if he were going into a panic, he quickly turned around and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. “I-It's alright...“ he said softly before running up the stairs. This-- This was not the outcome he had hoped for. Not at all.

He knocked on Techno's door. “Techno, son... Please, come talk to me. It's not like that, I still love your mother with all my heart.“

The door suddenly opened, tears streaming down Techno’s face. “ _What?!_ ” he shouted, voice cracking. His hair was a mess, clothes now a wrinkled mess. “What are you going to tell me? That you’re happy? You know what I’m glad you’re happy. I’m so glad you’re happy while mom is up there, having to watch you move on. Some of us _haven’t_ moved on, Phil!!”

Techno swallowed as he stumbled back a bit, ending up just sitting on his rump on the ground, a hand coming up to hold the side of his face as he sobbed. “How can you just move on like that?! How can you be so happy knowing that you left no room in your heart for mom? Why can you be happy, but- but I can’t?! How can you move on but not me? Why can’t _I_ be happy?! Is this why you waited _four_ **fucking** months to tell your kids that their father moved on from his wife who has _no_ say in it?!” Techno started hyperventilating, his breath shaky as his voice cracked almost every other word. “Just-“ the teen forced himself to swallow, legs pulled up to his chest. “Just get out. Go love on _Schlatt_. At least I’ll be here to remember her, because she never forgot me when I was left out.”

Phil nearly jumped back a few feet when the door suddenly opened and he was being screamed at by his middle son, unable to move as he was completely frozen and these words laced with so much _anger_ and _hate_ were thrown his way. Tommy approached the bottom of the stairs, peering up just enough to watch the scene take place.

The blonde listened as his first name was used. Listened as he was accused of forgetting his loving wife and all she has ever done for him and this family, all the memories they made together. There isn't a day in his life he doesn't think about her and misses her... He just-- He wants to be happy again.

Phil stood in the doorway with his hands at his side, suddenly holding himself close and lowering his head while quiet sobs left him. Tears ran down his pale cheeks and his chin, body now trembling in place. “I... I just want to be happy again.. I miss your mother so much, it h-hurts.“ he muttered quietly, voice barely any higher than a whisper. “I-I'm sorry...“

He left the door open, instead making haste towards his own room and breaking down before he even closed his door. His cries were loud, but there was an attempt by Phil to silence them by simply covering his mouth and hoping he'd shut up. He closed the door, collapsing against it soon after. What did he do wrong? Why was Techno so angry, why did he think he was trying to forget their mother...? It hurt him even more thinking about it, the older man bringing his legs up to his chest and sobbing between his knees.

“Techno...? Dad?” Tommy called up the stairs, soon enough making his way up. Why did Techno yell so much? And why was dad-- crying? The picture was still on the table downstairs along with Phil's wallet.

Techno could only listen to his father's sobs. The teenager got up off of the floor and walked out of his room with vigor,, only to almost bump into Schlatt. The two stared at each other for a moment, but- what Techno saw in Schlatt's eyes wasn't anger or hatred. It was- care, and disappointment. Without a word they departed, Schlatt to Phil's room and Techno to the stairs.

Techno stopped dead in his tracks when he was met with his younger brother, the middle child quickly looking away and wiping his face with his palms. "Go downstairs." Was all he could say before brushing past Tommy and skipping every other step as he made his way downstairs. Tommy watched as his older brother pushed past him, grunting quietly when he was slightly shoved aside. He watched Techno move down the stairs almost as if he had a goal in mind... This-- This Techno was _scary_. He moved downstairs, shuffling along the floor and flopping next to Tubbo. “...Techno's pissed.“

"Phil.." Schlatt slowly pushed open the door, almost afraid of what he was going to see. Except all he was met with was his lover's crying figure on the bed, which was a heart breaking. If he was just a hair less stronger than he was now mentally, he would have certainly broke down then and there.

The hybrid approached Phil's bed and sat on the edge beside him, a hand on Phil's back. "Angel.. tell me what's wrong." Of course he knew why Phil was upset, but he didn't know _why_. There was obviously something that happened that he didn't understand completely, that and he wanted to help the man of his dreams, well, stop crying.

The crying simply wouldn't stop. Phil's shoulders rose and fell as tears stained his clothing. He's never felt so... so-- _hurt_ by someone's words. When those words come from his son no less, it just made the aching in his heart significantly worse. He was so excited to tell his family that he found someone who loved him and he loved back, but he wasn't expecting such a horrible reaction...

When his door opened, he jumped up nearly off of his bed, hoping it wasn't one of his children. He couldn't let them see him crying, he needed to be strong for them no matter the situation. That's always how it's been. When he was met with the familiar face of his beloved, he couldn't help but let out a loud sob before covering his mouth to make himself be quiet. He's never cried in front of Schlatt and now-- now he was embarrassed and ashamed on top of in emotional agony.

He calmed down the instant that hand gently caressed his back, he tried to calm himself enough to speak coherently. “S-Schlatt--” He hiccuped, British accent thick. “T-Techno thi- I-I want to replace his mother...“ he admitted, his hands finding his hair and gripping fistfuls of the beautiful blonde. “A-Am I no-not allowed to be happy ag-again-?” he asked, raising his head to stare at the hybrid's face. He was starting to calm, though it was going to take a bit of breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he tried to at least pull off a simple breathing exercise to stop hyperventilating. It was working.

He really wanted to hold him, but a part of Phil was almost afraid that with his wet face and fragile mind he'd be pushed away. “I... I love you, so terribly m-much and I-- I miss Kristen at the same time. Techno thinks I'm trying to replace her.”

Schlatt could only frown as he listened to his beloved speak, the pain and sorrow painfully evident on his words. “Phil,” a hand ghosted over the blonde’s face before he pulled him in for a hug, gentle and oh so delicate. “You _are_ allowed to be happy. I don’t know your sons as well as you do, but I know Techno doesn’t think you shouldn’t. It was just- sudden for him. He shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, what he said wasn’t okay, but-“ Schlatt sighed as he combed his fingers through Phil’s hair. “I miss her, too. We can’t forget them, the women we were married to. They’ll always be apart of our lives. I don’t know what’s going on in that kid’s head, but I do know that I _love_ you. And I’ll try my best to help Techno, too. All of your kids.” Schlatt leaned back and planted a gentle kiss on Phil’s head, one of his hands lowering and giving the blonde’s thigh a ginger reassuring squeeze.

Techno eyed the two boys on the couch, anger subsiding. He can’t be mad at Tommy or Tubbo, they didn’t know about it. But knowing they were so- happy about it so quickly? It was irritating. Conflicting. And hearing his father’s sobs made it even more so. The teenager plopped down at the table with a heavy sigh, eyes finding the picture of Phil and Schlatt kissing. His upper lip curled a bit, though not in disgust. More so regret. He really didn’t have to yell at his father like that, even in the amidst of panic induced anger. He wanted to apologize, eyes tearing up again as he picked up the picture and looked at it. His dad hasn’t looked that happy with anybody else since Kirsten. And Schlatt wasn’t a bad guy.. Techno brought a hand up and used his thumb to wipe away a tear before it could fall, feet and knees pressed together under the table as he sat. Right, Tommy and Tubbo. “I’m sorry you had to hear that. I was just being.. stupid.”

Phil continued to do his slow breathing exercises, feeling himself calm down as Schlatt pulled him into a caring hug. He felt so safe, he hasn't felt this safe in years... He was able to cry around Schlatt, he was able to vent around him and tell him all of his troubles without judgement. Of course he could never forget about Kristen and Schlatt could never forget about Georgia... But they needed to move on to live. Techno would have to accept that sooner or later. The platinum blonde curled up in the hybrid's lap as his thigh was given a loving squeeze, closing his eyes and, soon enough, the trembling of his body stopped. Techno is just a teenager, surely he didn't really mean what he said. Still... That didn't stop it from hurting. “Thank you... so much..“ he whispered, the fingers running through his hair beginning to put him to sleep. “I love you, Schlatt.” he muttered, a single tear falling down Phil's cheek as he soon enough fell asleep in the safety of his boyfriend's arms.

A few hours passed, and just for a moment his dreamless slumber subsided the pain he felt.

“Mm... Schlatt...?“ It's been a little over two hours since Phil fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms after his argument with Techno. His head was pounding just a bit as his dazzling eyes fluttered open, room still a bit dim as he laid in his bed. Had his beloved put him to bed? Gah, he was such an absolute sweetheart...

His hair, though still in its low ponytail, was in slight disarray as he yawned, squeezing his eyes shut in the process before rubbing the sleep out of them. He didn't even remember falling asleep... He must've really been out of it. As he stretched his legs, Phil could feel some pressure at the end of the bed. He looked over, Techno sitting upon the edge. “Techno? What're you... doing in here?” he asked softly, voice softer as he had just woken up. Considering their quarrel earlier, Phil was treading lightly on how he spoke, even though he was meant to assert himself as the father. Techno had _never_ yelled at him like that before-- it made sense why he was cautious.

If he hadn't felt nervous before, hearing Phil start to wake up certainly did brand the permanent burn of guilt into his side like he was nothing more than a sow for slaughter, the guilt growing exponentially when he heard how cautious his own father was just by _speaking_ to him. He really did fuck up big time. "Uh... h..hey." Techno swallowed, head turning so he could look to Phil's face. Schlatt cleaned his face up so there weren't any visible tear streaks, which, yet again, only made him feel worse. "I just, uhm.." the pink haired teenager swallowed, fingers still holding onto the picture of Schlatt and Phil. "You forgot this."

Techno held the picture out to Phil, trying his damn best to hold eye contact with him. In all honesty he felt like he was about to crumble, and the smallest thing, such as eye contact, would tear his body to the ground. But he couldn't let that get in the way, not now. He needed to try and make things right, especially after he talked to his own father like that.

"And- I-I also wanted to.. talk. About.. me, or- not _me_ but- I want to a-.. apologize. And you- you don't have to forgive me." The teen's voice cracked a bit as he felt his eyes grow wet. Shit, now wasn't the time to crumble. "I was just scared, and I panicked, and I lashed out at you. It wasn't fair. I'm- I mean it, dad. I am _so_ sorry. I'm sorry."

Phil was a little less careful now as he sat up, the blankets pooling onto his lap as he did. He subconsciously wiped his face to get rid of any streaks left by the tears only to realize they were already gone... Huh. The blonde slowly grabbed the photo of himself and his boyfriend from his middle son, gently taking it away from him and staring down at the photograph. This was a memory he would forever cherish... It was one of their very first dates. Schlatt was so nervous, poor man looked like he was going to pass out multiple times. It made him chuckle.

Though, his smile faded immediately when Techno began to stutter, eyes widening when he realized it looked as if he were about to cry. He laid the photo to the side, extended his arms out as if he were preparing to hug the boy. “It's okay, Techno... I'm not angry with you. It's alright.” He kept his arms out in case the little hybrid wanted to be held, giving him a welcoming fatherly smile. “I'm still going to love you, no matter what you say to me.”

Techno stared at Phil’s hand, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed down the emotions that nearly burst out of him. And as much as he wanted to take it, he knew he couldn’t let this go just like that, and he doubted Phil forgot and forgave what he said so quickly. “But- no, it’s not ok.” Techno reached forward and gently moved Phil’s hand away, his body calming down as he finally was able to look his father in the face without the overwhelming want to look away. “You shouldn’t have to tell me that. I shouldn’t have snapped. What I said, it- really wasn’t _okay_.”

The teenager just closed his mouth and sighed through his nostrils, shifting up more onto the bed until he sat on it completely, knees bent up about half a foot away from his chest. “I don’t hate Schlatt, and please believe me that I do think you’re happy with him. It’s just.. when I saw the picture, and when you told me you’ve been together with him for almost four months without telling us, I.. panicked. I know now why you didn’t say anything, but-“

Techno’s voice got caught in his throat when the all too familiar struggle to find words caught up to him. “I felt.. like mom was being forgotten. And-.. and us. It’s stupid, I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.” Techno bit back his tongue when the distant burn of tears returned, and this time he _did_ want a hug from his father. The teen moved slowly until he was on his knees, and before two seconds could pass his arms were latched around Phil’s torso, fingers clinging onto his shirt like it would be the last time he saw him. “I’m sorry.” His grip got a little tighter when a tear fell down the side of his face and soaked into Phil’s shirt. “I-If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t even be here, and- I love you so so much. I’m sorry I said those things, dad.”

Phil lowered his hand as it was gently moved away, knowing well that it really wasn't okay. He's never felt so hurt by one of his children and really did want to pretend it didn't happen, but... that shouldn't be the way he goes with it. He's a parent, not someone Techno can push around.

“Techno,” Phil began, reaching forward and placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder to give it a careful squeeze. “Your mother will never be forgotten... And neither will you boys. I will love you forever ‘till the day I die. That's a promise.” The blonde softly sighed as he could feel his own tears returning, though this time for a different reason entirely. He's never seen Techno this apologetic before, not since he was but a little boy after they adopted him.

When he was suddenly clung too though, he didn't back away. He hugged back, holding his little boy with love and care. Gentle fingers came up to run slowly through his pink locks to comfort him, just as he did when he was younger. With a quiet huff, he responded. “It's alright, Techno. I promise.” he whispered, holding him tighter for a brief moment. “...But, that still really hurt. No phone for a few days, do you understand?” he didn't raise his voice as he dealt out his punishment, instead keeping it soft yet firm.

Even if it was just punishment, Techno couldn’t help but give a content sigh as his eyes finally dried of any excess tears. “Yeah, I understand.” With a slow inhale, he finally let go of his dad feeling more content than he did when he walked in here about half an hour ago. The teen scooted away a bit, but still remained on his father’s bed as he hugged his knees once more. Though his body was more relaxed, unlike how tense he was when Phil started to wake up. “So.. how did you and Schlatt even- know you liked each other?”

This was a question Techno genuinely wanted to know, and not just filler convo to push whatever awkward tension that may still exist between the two, if any. He was also surprised Phil even liked men, as he never really talked about that kind of stuff since his mom passed away. That and he was struggling a bit with his own personal sexual preferences, and he wanted to know how Phil, well, _knew_

Phil wiped his own eyes with his thumb as well when his middle son pulled away, taking in a shaky inhale while regaining his composure. Though, when the question was asked, Phil could feel his cheeks start to flush a bright red. “Well... We were actually just sitting on the couch together and my heart felt-- like it was on fire?” he tried explaining the feeling the best he could, clearing his throat when he realized his voice nearly gave way. “I got closer to him, and that feeling wouldn't go away. Next thing I knew, he looked over at me and there were butterflies all over in my stomach. I couldn't stop staring.”

He looked up at Techno, unable to stop his smiling now as he remembered his and Schlatt's very first kiss. “He kept staring as well... I remember I leaned in, just to see, and he did as well. That's when I figured it out.” Standing up from the bed and grabbing the photo of himself and his boyfriend, Phil had every intention of putting it back into his wallet. He began to walk towards the door only to stop immediately. He turned back to Techno. “I hope you know son, you don't have to call him dad or nothin’. Don't think this is something you have to accept right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome to (technically) my first chapter work. See those tags? The rating is due to change within a few chapters or so, so I'll let you know which chapter contains the explicit content when it's posted. I hope you enjoy! Please read the tags carefully <3


End file.
